La Usurpadora
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Inspirada en novelas... llegan nuevos fics, el motivo la GF 2017, el mes más bonito, el tiempo, o de plano, las ganas de hacerte feliz. Albertfic con dos chicas idénticas, con un amor grande que dar y un destino que encontrar, una lucha constante en ser la mejor para él... cuando realmente debemos luchar por ser mejores para nosotras mismas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic**_

 _ **La Usurpadora**_

 _ **Por Agente Especial**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Personajes de Candy Candy, deseando sea de su agrado.**_

La vida no siempre había sido fácil para Candy White, su trabajo en un hospital rural, se había terminado dándoles a las enfermeras de mayor antigüedad preferencias, por lo tanto, ella se quedaba sin trabajo. Su terco novio, no quería que trabajara y ansiaba casarse con ella, pero no lo amaba, habían sido hermanos en el orfelinato donde ellos estuvieron por años, Tom Stevens, creía que Candy podría ser la mujer de su vida y así complacer a sus padres adoptivos, pero ella no podía sentir amor de mujer por alguien a quien veía como a un hermano desde que tenía conocimiento.

\- Lo siento Tom, no podemos continuar

\- No me hagas esto, Candy. Mis padres saben que eres mi novia, que pensarán de mí, que no puedo conquistar a la mujer que quiero como mi esposa.

\- Sabes muy bien que no puedo, Tom. No siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, ni siquiera puedo imaginar avanzar más en esta relación.

\- Mira Candy, nos daremos una semana, medítalo, no hay mejor hombre que yo en todo el condado, nadie podrá darte un amor sincero y limpio, sabes bien cuanto te he ansiado desde que te convertiste en esta mujer tan preciosa, tienes todo por lo que yo daría mi ser completo para que… es más, probemos, si no te gusto en la cama, entonces…

\- ¡Tom! Que tonterías dices, no somos jeringas desechables, que digan úsese y tírese.

\- Vamos Candy. Tom la ajustaba pegando su cuerpo al de ella, tratando de que sintiera toda esa pasión que ella despertaba en él. Ella avergonzada, asustada y temerosa de no poder detenerlo, alzaba la rodilla como un resorte dándole un golpe, el cual bajaba el abultamiento general de Tom. Con esto se iba corriendo, tomaba una decisión, Ya no podía continuar en el condado.

La madrugada fría, y ella con sus pocas pertenencias, subía al auto bus que la llevaría a otro lugar lejos de ahí, ya no había oportunidades, era tiempo de salir a buscarlas.

En New York, Catherine Woodgate, temblaba nerviosa por lo que había hecho, salía de una habitación y se iba corriendo, había bebido demasiado, tuvo una discusión con su pareja y huyendo de su país, se daba la gran vida en New York, hasta que lo conoció a él, se dejo fotografiar, para que se diera cuenta que no estaría sufriendo por su traición, pero irse a la habitación de él no era su plan, así que al ver que se quedaba dormido, salía escurridiza y se iba a su hotel, no podía estar con otro hombre, no era lo que ella deseaba aun lo amaba y no podía casarse con William Andrew, el sabría que ella no era libre del todo.

Angustiada recibía la llamada de su amado tormento, al reclamarle su compromiso con William Andrew, ella firme y a la vez temerosa sostenía con dignidad su actuación.

\- Oye bien, mis abogados te darán los documentos del divorcio, no voy a continuar con un hombre que se va con otra, crees que voy a ser tu mujer sumisa y abnegada, esperando a que regreses de trabajar, mientras tienes amantes por todos lados, estas muy equivocado Terrance.

\- Cathy, no puedes estar hablando en serio, regresa a casa ahora mismo, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, tu eres solo mía, no puedes comprometerte con ese.

Cathy colgaba el teléfono, lloraba asustada por lo que había dicho, la prensa había sorprendido a su marido con Susana Marlow, ella huyendo de Europa llego como soltera a new York y conoció al millonario William Andrew, quien apenas verla se enamoro de ella y al paso de las semanas, le propuso matrimonio, el cual aceptaba siendo fotografiada, así la publicidad se esparcía como pólvora y Terrance al verla, se daría cuenta de lo que había perdido.

William por su parte, despertaba y ella no estaba a su lado, no recordaba nada de la noche donde ella había aceptado casarse con él, tenía que hacerlo para que sus sobrinos tuvieran una madre, ella era perfecta y la amaba con locura, su cuerpo era una tentación, su belleza y su mirada lo mejor que había deseado, ahora que por fin lo aceptaba, organizaría la mejor boda.

\- Si George, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella desea algo intimo, pero mi Tía quiere algo espectacular, debemos unirlas para que se organicen.

\- Me alegra tanto escucharlo señor. Sus sobrinos vieron la fotografía y dicen que es muy bonita, están enamorados de ella, se mueren por conocerla.

\- En cuanto pueda nos vamos a Chicago, solo me pondré de acuerdo con ella y se las llevaré a presentar.

\- Por supuesto señor, su Tía desea una bienvenida por todo lo alto, solo confirme el día y con gusto, haremos todo lo que ustedes se merecen

\- Gracias George, dile a mi Tía que nos regresaremos en una par de semanas.

En el hotel Cathy despertaba asustada, llamaba a su amiga Paty, contándole todo, se quedaban de ver en un café.

\- Cathy, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- No he superado el dolor que siento, Paty. Es horrible ver como esa maldita lo sedujo y se lo llevo con ella, Terry ya no me importa.

\- Si todavía lo amas, eso no puede pasar así como así, es tu esposo.

\- Todos saben lo que sucedió, esa maldita se encargo que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que talla eran mis cuernos.

\- Pero el te ama, te pidió perdón, te dijo que no lo hizo en sus cabales, mientras que todo lo que estás haciendo, le haces daño a otro hombre que no tiene la culpa de lo que Terrance te hizo.

\- No sé qué hacer, Paty. Estoy muy preocupada, mi vida se desmorona y tienes mucha razón, cuando William se entere de que todavía no estoy divorciada.

\- Cathy, debes decirle la verdad.

\- No puedo, es un gran hombre, tienen que casarse porque requiere la custodia legal de sus sobrinos, el mismo me pidió que… fuera una madre para ellos.

\- ¡Cathy!

En un hospital, Candy dejaba su solicitud, ella tenía que encontrar trabajo, ya no le quedaba suficiente dinero para continuar y New York era una ciudad muy cara, si seguía así, pronto estaría pidiendo caridad.

\- Señorita, pase a Recursos Humanos a dejar la solicitud y le llamaremos esta misma semana.

\- ¡Esta misma semana! ¡Gracias!

Candy salía emocionada después de escuchar que pronto sería llamada, al caminar por las calles buscaba un lugar donde comer, que no fuera tan costoso. Paty estaba viendo hacia los ventanales cuando Candy se detenía a leer un papel. Asustada, jalaba a Cathy y le mostraba a la joven que estaba afuera, ambas asombradas, salían corriendo del café para alcanzar a la joven que portaba una maleta.

Paty le hacía la seña a Cathy de que ella esperara, al alcanzar a Candy le podía de favor su ayuda.

\- Si, dígame, ¿Qué necesita?

\- eh… mmm… mi amiga se siente un poco cansada, ¿me podría ayudar a llevarla al hotel?

\- Si, ¿dónde está?

Así Cathy se tapaba con una pañoleta el rostro y fingiendo mareo, Candy y Paty la ayudaban hasta llegar a su hotel, ahí Candy le explicaba que ella era enfermera. Mientras Paty notaba que su tono de voz, sus rostros, toda ella era muy parecida a su amiga, a tal grado que sin maquillaje eran idénticas. Paty recostaba a su fingida a miga enferma y comentaba,

\- Podría contratarte, así cuidarías de ella y… necesito pedirte algo más.

\- Ya deje mi solicitud en el hospital, me llamaran esta semana.

\- ¿Cuánto te pagaran?

\- Ocho dólares la hora, es un excelente hospital

\- Bien, mi amiga te pagara cien dólares diarios, necesitamos de ti.

\- ¡Cien dólares!

Cathy salía de su fingida enfermedad y angustiada comentaba,

\- Si, quiero pedirte que te hagas pasar por mí.

Candy giraba y al ver a la mujer se desmayaba.

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado... un fic que nos dará una lección de vida, que el amor no tiene limites y que podemos tener amor, cuando imitamos que somos felices y nunca nos ha faltado nada, ahora imagina que el amor te acepte por quien no eres... por quien deseabas ser... cual es la diferencia... usurpar el lugar de alguien... o realmente no ser la imitación y ser lo que realmente siempre has sido...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exito** **sa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_** _ **  
**_

 ** _Por Agente Especial_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Candy despertaba al alcance de Paty que pasaba sales por su nariz, haciéndola reaccionar, preocupada le suplicaba perdón por pedirle ayuda, pero su amiga estaba en graves problemas y no podía con todo, le comentaba que su salud estaba mal, que no era justo todo lo que le estaba pasando, ayuda era lo que le solicitaban y que se le pagaría bien,

\- ¿Pero en que puedo ayudarla?

\- En que tomes su lugar, su novio la quiere llevar a presentar con su familia, unos niños necesitan atención y cuidado, el necesita que lo acompañe, pero ella, está muy mal de salud y el clima de ese lugar le afectaría, ella debe ir a un hospital en Suiza y al ver el parecido entre ustedes, pudieras ocupar su lugar en lo que ella regresa.

\- Si, es verdad, nos parecemos, pero… no tengo la forma de hablar de ella, ¿La escucho usted? Tiene un tono tan extraño.

\- ¡Es ingles! Ella es Europea, es mi amiga y… huyo de allá porque su ex la engaño.

\- Así son los hombres, que tristeza me da, ¿qué problema de salud tiene?

\- Eh, ella puede quedarse sin voz, tiene afectadas sus cuerdas vocales, necesita ir con un especialista que ya tiene cita.

\- Pero es que, me darán trabajo en el hospital y…

\- Dame tu número de cuenta, te depositaremos suficiente hasta que, ella pueda volver.

\- Pero mi seguro y mis papeles, tengo que conseguir donde vivir.

\- Nada te hará falta.

\- Como voy a hacerme pasar por ella frente a su novio y a esos niños, me descubrirán

\- Nadie te conoce aun, podrás dar tus documentos, no es falsificación, tienes poco de ser su novia y no será difícil, con su salud en las cuerdas vocales, puedes quedarte más tiempo callada.

\- No sé si sea eso posible, no me gusta mentir.

\- Diremos que te dices llamar Cathy por que así te decía tu abuelo y… que tu nombre original, es el tuyo.

\- Me da miedo, no creo poder esperar a su regreso, puedo perder la oportunidad de conseguir un buen trabajo, todo por…

Cathy al ver como se preocupaba, la escuchaba atenta, se iba a su bolso y sacaba efectivo de su cartera y acercándose a ella comentaba,

\- Es un favor especial, te juro que no te arrepentirás, esto es tuyo ahora, tómalo, no voy a pedirte nada, solo que te hagas pasar por mí, mientras visitas a la familia de mi novio.

\- Es que su novio debe quererla mucho, no sé cómo es posible que no le comente la verdad y le pida que la acompañe a Suiza con su especialista.

\- Sabes, no solo son las cuerdas vocales, es cáncer. Y existe la posibilidad de que…

Asustada Candy soltaba un grito,

\- ¡No!

\- Por favor, hazlo por los niños, si no vas, el perderá la custodia de los pequeños. Paty se comunicará contigo y te dirá como esta mi salud, cuando regrese y ocupe tu lugar, nadie notará la diferencia.

\- Es mucho dinero, no creo poder merecer…

\- Recibirás más, te abriré una cuenta y tendrás dinero suficiente si me haces el favor, no pido mucho, no estarás cometiendo ningún delito…

\- Usurpar el lugar de una persona es un delito.

\- Pero tu manejaras tus documentos, solo que el te dirá como todos te dicen Cathy.

\- Es que mi nombre es Candy.

\- ¡Lo ves! Es simple, podrás decirle que ese nombre suena empalagoso y por eso mi abuelo te decía como él deseaba que te llamaras.

\- No lo sé, usted es… muy fina y yo…

\- Te ayudare a que puedas suplirme, si me ayudas, no solo lo harás por mí, sino por esos niños que… son huérfanos

\- ¡huérfanos!

\- Si, pobrecitos, si no vas, pueden quitárselos y negarle su custodia.

\- ¡Dios!

Cathy se sentía avergonzada al mentir, pero aliviada al quitarse un peso de encima, ella continuaba casada y amaba a su esposo, aun que la hubiera engañado, que esa mujer se lo quitara, no era culpa de William Andrew lo que había hecho ella por despecho, para cobrarse caro en una venganza absurda a su marido, que le llegara la información por televisión de que le habían propuesto matrimonio y que ella tramitaría el divorcio. Ver a la joven ingenua, tan parecida, la hacía notar que hasta pudieran ser gemelas, a no ser que ella sabía bien que era hija única. Pero esas cosas pasan y hay casos en los que personas son muy parecidas.

Los días pasaban, Candy resultaba ser una buena alumna y era fácil de engañar, le habían mentido en todo. Ella por bondadosa había aceptado el trato, diría su nombre real y si la habían confundido con Cathy podría aclarar que era una coincidencia el parecido, así no habría delito.

Cathy por su parte tenía cargo de conciencia conforme pasaban los días, las llamadas telefónicas de William ya no las contestaba ella, sino su doble, apenada por lo que le hacía al buen hombre que se había enamorado de ella, no encontraba la forma de redimirse por lo que estaba haciéndole a la joven, así que con generosidad, le regalaba todas sus maletas, su equipaje y sus joyas en esos momentos poseía en el viaje.

\- Cathy, ¿no te estas excediendo?

\- Como se hará pasar por mí, con esas pocas cosas que le compraste, soy una Woodgate.

\- No amiga, eres y siempre serás una Grandchester, tu marido podrá haberte engañado, pero el matrimonio no podrá ser separado por el contrato aparte que firmaron y ambos saldrían perjudicados.

\- Eso debió pensarlo antes de irse con esa.

\- Tu misma lo dijiste, ella pudo seducirlo, pero… ¿Los viste en el acto? ¿Realmente hubo…?

\- ¡Paty!

\- No juzgues a la primera Cathy, estas dolida, pero aun queriéndote vengar, no lo engañaste, estuviste en mi camarote, lo dejaste dormido en el tuyo, no paso nada entre ustedes.

\- No porque me haya engañado, tengo que rebajarme al mismo nivel de…

\- Cathy, te va a buscar y te encontrará no puedes huir todo el tiempo, lo sabes.

\- Por lo menos, ya me siento menos mal, esta chica es tan buena, con esa mentira de los huerfanitos… te volaste en creatividad, Paty.

\- No creas, me siento mal, no podré estar llamándola y a la vez mentirle más, detectarían mis llamadas y sabes bien que los Andrew no son pieza fácil de engaños.

\- Lo sé. También sé que estas perdiendo la oportunidad con el primo de William. ¿Alistar?

\- Es un hombre muy atractivo, pero… las amigas son primero, Cathy.

\- Gracias Paty. ¿Ya preparaste todo?

\- Si, se fue adormir, por la mañana pasaran por el equipaje, se la llevaran y… nosotras ya no estaremos aquí.

\- Bien, vámonos. Cathy fue a ver a su doble dormida en la suite, al acercarse, le dio tanta ternura, le dio un beso y le dijo,

\- Mil gracias por todo, Candy. Eres el ángel que hacía falta en mi vida. Apenada salía, sin darse cuenta que ella la había escuchado y la miraba al cerrar la puerta.

Por la mañana, había personas dentro, ella asustada se cubría y una dama comentaba,

\- Señorita Woodgate, ya se le hace tarde, vamos, le ayudare a tomar su baño. Candy no respondía, esperaba ver a las damas que estaban con ella para ayudarle a resolver sus dudas, pero se quedaba en silencio, se vestía con las prendas que le daban y se sentaba para que le peinaran el cabello,

\- ¿recogido?

\- No, mejor suelto, por favor.

\- Bien, ya llegó su novio, la espera abajo.

\- ¡Que!

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios por continuar leyendo fics**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exito** **sa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Agente Especial_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Afuera un hombre miraba el reloj, sonriendo animado porque su novia pronto bajaría, ella lo había aceptado, tenía que presentarla a la familia, ver que se sintiera bien, independiente a lo que él le hubiera hecho esa noche, ahora lo más importante era casarse, no permitiría que un hijo de él naciera fuera del matrimonio, fue una borrachera, pero no iba a dejar el honor de su dama en el suelo, eso no lo permitiría, ella había confiado en el, lo dejo en su habitación aun con todo lo que se podía presentar y hablar mal de ella, pero un caballero no hace eso, trato de pagar para que nadie delatara que él había estado con ella en la habitación y ahora, si se casaba lo antes posible, no había bebes fuera del matrimonio, estaba consciente que no llevaba preservativos esa noche, aun habiendo bebido demasiado, no iba a dejar la reputación de Cathy en el suelo.

Candy notaba que ya no había nada de la amiga de la señorita Cathy, la señorita que estaba ahora era otra muy diferente y que le decía que entregarían ya la suite en el hotel. Se habían ido sin decir nada.

Al bajar un hombre alto rubio esperaba y al girar la vio y la sorprendía,

\- ¡Mi vida! Estás hermosa. Tomo sus labios sin aviso, dejándola en las nubes o el paraíso, para tal efecto era lo mismo, había perdido el piso con el abrazo y la elevación de su cintura. Albert la soltaba poco a poco, la vio a los ojos, y le daba más besos, al dejarla así tan inocente y shock le susurraba al oído, - Eres divina, cada que te veo me vuelves loco, Cathy.

Al decirle ese nombre, ella reaccionaba, era el novio de la señorita que estaba suplantando.

El tomo su cintura y comentaba caminando con ella,

\- Ya esta pagado el hotel, vamos, el equipaje y todo está en el auto, estaremos en el aeropuerto, mi jet nos espera, iremos directo a Lakewood. Candy lo observaba, su mirada estaba tan clara y tan azul, era como ver el cielo. Su boca era carnosa y… sus labios, la habían besado.

El camino la llevo a su lado, la tenía abrazada todo el tiempo, su perfume, su voz, todos los susurros amorosos e insinuantes en su oído, la dejaban desarmada. Haciéndose un poco de cansancio cerraba los ojos y el la acunaba protegiéndola aun más, al cubrirla con su saco y traerla hacia él para que descansara aun con el cinturón puesto.

\- Verás que no te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado, serás la mujer más feliz del mundo, me encargare de eso. Ella suspiraba, cuanto amor profesaba ese hombre, y ella en un trayecto al hospital en Suiza, con cáncer, pobrecita, oraré todo el tiempo por ella, hasta que regrese.

El hacerse la dormida, la hizo quedarse realmente en sus brazos, ya cuando iban en su jet, bajaron del avión, olía a hierba fresca, abría los ojos, jardines preciosos por los costados de la camioneta que los llevaba y el… ¡Oh! Estaba de nuevo en sus brazos.

\- No te asustes mi vida, estabas cansada y te he traído en mis brazos todo el tiempo, no te preocupes, no pesas mucho y estoy fascinado de tenerte así, solo para mí. De nuevo tomaba sus labios y esta vez encima de sus piernas, sus brazos la tomaban con posesión, colocaba una mano en su nuca, para no soltarla y abría sus labios dando un beso más apasionado y entregado, buscando su respuesta, que por inevitable o no, ella no pudo evitar responderle, al estar tan absorta en su entrega, - Esta será nuestra casa, también tendremos otras, pero aquí será la primera, te hare muy, muy feliz, te lo juro mi amor. Volvía a tomar sus labios sin poder detenerlo, sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podía y ella solo se aferraba a su cuello y su cabeza, temiendo no poder controlarse.

El auto se detenía y dos niños idénticos salían corriendo, ella al verlos supo de quienes se trataban, los huerfanitos desamparados que le habían dicho, eran como ella, sin padres.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Tío!

\- ¡Hola Anthony, Hola Alexander! Miren ella es la princesa de la que les hablé. Los niños la vieron sonrientes y ella no pudo evitar doblarse para saludarlos, ellos al ver como se había bajado a su altura, la abrazaron como lo hacían solo con su Tío y ella les dio besos en sus mejillas,

\- ¡Hola! ¡Son tan parecidos a su tío! Parecen una copia de él en pequeño. Que guapos, y mira qué hermoso sonríen, eso es lo más bello que pueden traer consigo, una sonrisa tan linda.

Estaba emocionada y hasta quería llorar al refugiarse en los pequeños bracitos que la miraba como si fuera, realmente una princesa, cuando ella no lo era.

Albert al verla se emocionaba, les dijo tantas cosas tan hermosas y sobre todo que le gustaban los niños, que se parecían a él. Eso no era nada nuevo, pero lo había dicho que eran guapos. Además todo el camino se la paso dormida, casi no habían hablado, no había dicho palabra alguna, solo caricias y besos, esos sí, ella le devolvió, beso a beso, caricia a caricia, ya había intimidad entre ambos, era lógico pensar que las palabras sobraban, debían compartir habitación, pero a discreción, pues estaban por llegar los trámites para su boda, no podían saber que ambos ya estaban compartiendo más que esas caricias, lo manejaría con mucha discreción colocando sus cosas en la habitación aunada a la de él y cerrando el área solo para ellos dos.

\- Si, Robert, en el ala oriente, junto a mí, por favor, que mi Tía no se entere, procura que no se mencione nada, nosotros viviremos unos meses aquí y después de los contratos, tomaremos nuestro viaje de bodas.

\- Como usted ordene, señor.

\- Cathy, mi amor. Vamos te presentaré a mi Tía Elroy, ella se encuentra muy ansiosa por conocerte. No es bueno para su salud hacerla esperar.

\- ¿Su salud? ¿Se encuentra enferma?

\- Nuestra boda la ha animado mucho. Este compromiso le ha devuelto la alegría a esta casa.

\- Me alegro. - ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?

Los pequeños que siempre eran relegados se emocionaban y daban saltos porque ella los estaba invitando a ver a su abuela. No era como todos los demás que siempre los separaban, ella si los aceptaba.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Siiii! - Tío, ella es muy linda y… nos invita a ver a la abuela, junto a ella.

\- Si, Anthony. A Cathy le agradan mucho, tal vez tanto… como a mí.

\- Como no me van a agradar, míralos, tan sonrientes. O es que… ¿son acaso traviesos y rompen cosas? Los dos pequeños negaban serios y Alex agregaba,

\- Los adultos no quieren que juguemos cerca, pero… nunca hemos roto nada. Candy volvía a bajar y les daba un beso agregando,

\- Entonces, todo el tiempo que deseen podrán estar cerca de mí, me encanta jugar, reír, correr, además soy muy buena en juegos de mesa. Anthony se preocupaba y preguntaba,

\- ¿Juegas ajedrez?

\- No, ese juego no. Pero si canicas, gatico, salto de ralla, carreritas con murallas. Muchos juegos. Así el pequeño Anthony la abrazaba y le decía,

\- Yo te mande pedir, le dije a mi mamá que está en el cielo, que te trajera para que nos quisieras mucho. En ese momento se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, los abrazo efusivamente a los dos muy fuerte y les decía a ellos, olvidándose que él estaba tras de ella, bajando sus parpados al recordar a su hermana.

\- Les juro por mi vida, que nunca los trataré mal, que se la pasaran muy felices cuando este con ustedes, los cuidaré mucho. Lo prometo.

Eso hizo que Albert la ayudara a levantarse y la abrazara emocionado, después la miraba a los ojos, sosteniéndole su rostro con ambas manos le decía,

\- ¡Te amo! Serás la mejor madre para ellos. Ella estaba con sus ojos aun con lagrimas contenidas y el beso sus ojos haciendo que esas lagrimas salieran, - Soy tan feliz, ver como los has aceptado, me dejas desarmado, mi amor.

\- Yo… yo…

\- No digas nada, vamos con mi Tía, estoy seguro que llegaran a un acuerdo, ella desea hacerte sentir la mujer más amada y apreciada, aunque quieres que todo sea sencillo, ella no puede ceder tan fácilmente.

\- No te preocupes, se hará lo que ella desee. Ella es mayor, es justo que haga lo que le agrade, verás que la cuidare mucho, su salud mejorará, si con esta visita le puedo hacer sentir bien, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. Con una sonrisa muy efusiva, el tomaba sus labios aun con los pequeños observándolos y la alzaba girando con ella, muy enamorado.

En el ventanal la Tía Elroy, los observaba, notando que sonreían, estaba irreconocible su sobrino, pero era de amor y felicidad. Esa chica era lo que le hacía falta a la familia. Se movía de los ventanales y le pedía a la dama de compañía.

\- Julia, llévame abajo, vamos, ella ya está aquí, vamos.

\- Con cuidado, señora. No se agite, tómese de mi brazo. Ahora mismo vamos a que reciba a su familia.

Julia era la dama de compañía, era una mujer mayor, con conocimientos de enfermería, era el ama de llaves de la mansión Andrew, había visto cuando murió la madre de los gemelos, amaba mucho a los Andrew, protegía a los niños y a la señora, al no tener constantemente al Señor William en casa.

Al entrar a la mansión se respiraba perfume y olores a limpio, ella cerraba los ojos y aspiraba con una sonrisa

\- Que suave y divino olor. Parece que he llegado al cielo. Uno de los gemelos comentaba,

\- Son los jardines de flores de mamá, siempre huele así. Albert no quería soltarla, sabía que cada que sus sobrinos le hablaban, ella se alejaba de él y se sentía vacío, así que la tomaba de la cintura, un poco posesivo y viendo a sus sobrinos con media sonrisa, agregaba,

\- Si, también fueron los jardines de mi madre, mi hermana los engrandeció pero los disfrute desde niño, igual que ustedes. Ella giraba a verlo con una sonrisa, pensando que dicha era vivir en ese lugar, ellos estaban acostumbrados a tener tanto espacio y tantas comodidades. La sorpresa fue cuando ambos se veían a los ojos y comentaba, - También podrán nuestros hijos crecer aquí, cuando tengamos más, te aseguro que Alex y Anthony serán muy felices si les llenamos la casa de niños. Como si les hubieran dicho que habría fiesta, los pequeños se emocionaba y saltaban diciendo que si, en sus gritos. Mientras que ella se quedaba absorta por lo que le acababa de decir… su novio… provisional.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios por continuar leyendo fics**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exito** **sa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fic**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Agente Especial_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

La Tía Elroy, entraba al salón principal, Candy aun veía el rostro tan cerca de Albert. La abuela al ver a la pareja tan ensimismada, les guiñaba uno ojo a los gemelos, que se iban caminando derechitos y formales hasta llegar a su lado, para saludarla de manera seria y normal, como los educaban.

\- Hola abuelita, tendrás que sentarte, mi Tío William, no suelta a su novia, teme que se la quitemos nosotros. Julia miraba seria y a la vez sorprendida, el alcance de uno de los gemelitos, mientras quien se cubría la boca asombrada era la Tía Elroy, respondiéndole,

\- Por eso es que los niños no siempre están en las conversaciones de los adultos. Tu Tío está enamorado, cuando seas grande lo sentirás. El otro pequeño gemelo agregaba,

\- Yo se que se siente, me enamore de la novia de mi Tío, ella es lo que había pedido para que viniera con nosotros. La abuela de los pequeños reía cubriéndose la boca. Pero Albert, levantaba una ceja y respondía,

\- Ni lo pienses, Anthony. Ella se pasará más tiempo conmigo. El pequeño se ruborizaba y se reía, se acercaba a Candy y la abrazaba de su cadera comentando.

\- El se la pasa trabajando, nosotros te vamos a cuidar mucho. Ella con una sonrisa efusiva les respondía,

\- Me encanta la idea de estar con ustedes, es como versión doble y pequeñita. Alex giraba su rostro a la abuela y comentaba,

\- Lo ves, Abuela, ella también nos ama, se la podemos quitar a mi Tío William.

Albert soltaba a Candy, besaba a su Tía y le presentaba a su prometida, al decir esto, ella se sentía extraña, pensaba que solo eran novios. Se vio las manos y recordaba que en el alhajero estaban las joyas que debería portar siempre, pero no le habían dicho porque.

Albert por su parte, levantaba a los gemelos y jugaba con ellos, negándose a que el ganaran a su prometida. A lo que la Tía Elroy al ver a Candy distraída, agregaba

\- Es un enorme placer conocerte. Ella de inmediato respondía,

\- Oh perdón, es que… deje mis… alhajas…

\- Supongo que todavía no te haces a la idea, ven siéntate a mi lado. Tenemos que hablar de tu boda.

\- Si. Pensativa se preguntaba ¿Boda? Debe faltar mucho tiempo.

Elroy se la paso hablando y hablando emocionada de las amistades, de la familia y del honor que era una boda. Candy se distraía con ver a Albert jugando con los niños, era como si los tres estuvieran tan felices por estar juntos. La Tía Elroy, continuaba con las tradiciones y los festejos que se usaron con los padres de su prometido, como todo eso no iba a ser posible, con tanto que hacer.

\- No se preocupe, lo que usted estime necesario, estaré de acuerdo en todo. Elroy hizo media sonrisa, y confirmaba,

\- ¿En todo?

En ese momento William giraba deteniéndose y hacía media sonrisa, viéndola. A lo que ella le devolvía la sonrisa y agregaba,

\- Bueno, lo que apruebe… mi prometido, es más importante, yo… no quisiera hacerme cargo de los detalles, sin que… él estuviera de acuerdo, ya sabe, es un matrimonio, él debe decidir también.

La Tía asintió con una sonrisa suave y miro a su sobrino comentando,

\- ¡Excelente elección! Ella será la nueva señora Andrew.

\- Cathy es perfecta, mis sobrinos ya me la están queriendo ganar. La Tía Elroy, sonriente agregaba,

\- Bien hija, entonces, la celebración que aprobemos mi sobrino y yo, estará bien para ti.

\- Por supuesto. Nada me daría más gusto que complacerla.

\- Pero es tu boda.

\- Estoy segura que su buen gusto coincidirá con mi agrado, así que por mi será mucho mejor que me encargue de cuidar a los niños y usted tome la organización de la boda, en lo que se lleve el tiempo de… la preparación. Elroy sonrió viendo a su sobrino y agregaba,

\- Hijo, tenemos que acelerar las cosas, ella ya lo dejo en mis manos, mañana traeré al personal a cargo, estaremos en las medidas del vestido, o… ¿deseas escogerlo, hija?

\- No sé, prefiero que lo elija…

En ese momento, William la miraba esperanzado y ella deseaba que el la ayudara a terminar la frase, así le sonreía y por fin el agregaba,

\- Tía, lo mejor es que nuestras cosas personales, las dejes en nosotros, con la fiesta, la iglesia y todos los detalles, necesitaras mucho a Julia. ¿Supongo que querrá apoyarnos? ¿No es así, Julia?

\- Será un honor, nunca pensé que su prometida nos diera la confianza a su Tía y por ende a mí, de encargarnos de la boda. Candy al escuchar a la amable señora que estaba en la orilla del salón, se levantaba e iba a saludarla diciendo,

\- Para mi será muy bueno que usted apoye a la Tía de William en lo que ustedes saben hacer perfectamente bien. Confío plenamente en su buen gusto. Julia soltaba las quijadas y apresurándose al ver que la prometida le tomaba de las manos con amabilidad, nerviosa respondía,

\- Gracias señorita. Soy parte del servicio.

\- Supongo que de confianza, para que este con la familia.

\- Si, tengo muchos años trabajando aquí, desde que su prometido era un niño.

\- Con mayor razón, es casi de la familia, así que por favor, escoja un vestido para que nos acompañe. Julia asustada buscaba el rostro de la señora Elroy, quien sonreía al ver la forma tan esplendida de Cathy. Pero el que estaba aun más sonriente era William quien le confirmaba,

\- Así es Julia, no le he hablado de ti a mi prometida, pero mira que sabe como pienso, ¿No te parece?

\- ¡Señor! Ella es perfecta para usted. William le tomaba por los hombros de sorpresa a Candy y acercaba su rostro al de ella agregando,

\- Mi amor, debes estar cansada, y por lo que vi, preocupada por tu anillo, vamos a ver tus cosas para colocarlo donde debes tenerlo. - Tía el viaje fue muy largo, me llevaré a mi prometida, me alegro que hayan bajado y que se hayan puesto de acuerdo tan rápido en los preparativos. - Niños, me la llevo por el momento, ya saben, cuando me encuentre trabajando, ella será de ustedes.

\- ¡Siiiii!

William subía la escalinata, tomándole la mano y al llegar arriba le tomaba la cintura y comentaba,

\- Habíamos acordado que me llamarías, Albert. William es muy formal y… así se llamaba mi padre. Me gusta más cuando mencionabas mi nombre, la noche que pasamos juntos en el yate.

Candy trataba de recordar las pronunciaciones y las formas de hablar de la señorita Cathy y de inmediato al ver que se trabaría con la pronunciación de Albert, jugaba nerviosa,

\- También puedo decirte… ¡Bert!

\- Solo cuando estemos solos, juntos y…

Le tomaba los labios de manera apasionada, dejándola desarmada y con el corazón totalmente agitado. Desde que se vieron, la besaba de manera constante, como era posible que no reconociera a su verdadera novia, con todos esos besos. Si ya se iban a casar. Tal vez… en un año.

En el salón principal, la Tía Elroy movía manos, llamando a las personas y los gemelos la observaban sentados de un lado a otro, viendo que ordenaba la cena, citaba a muchísimas personas para el día siguiente. Y al quedarse en pausa giraba con Julia, comentando,

\- Podrá tener los vestuarios listos para dos semanas. Julia le respondía,

\- Están tan enamorados que lo mejor es que nos encarguemos de ellos también.

\- Bien dicho, Julia. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dijo? Estas invitada, así que cuando me hagan mi vestido, nos harán a las dos. Julia abrió los ojos sorprendida y la Tía Elroy agregaba,

\- No sabemos a cuantas personas traigan de Europa, lo mejor es que nos pongamos de muy buen ver.

\- Como usted ordene.

En la habitación que le asignaban a Cathy, el veía su baúl de joyas y lo abría.

\- ¡Aquí está! Te lo repetiré de nuevo, mi amor. Haciendo uso de su galanura se ponía en una rodilla y comentaba - ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Candy se quedaba absorta, viendo lo atractivo que se veía, y como le pidió matrimonio a su novia, al no responderle, le tomaba la mano, le guiñaba un ojo, le colocaba el anillo, se ponía de pie y le susurraba al oído.

\- ¿Ya no quieres que nos casemos, mi amor?

\- Yo… si. Cada vez estaba más confusa, esos niños no eran solos ya formaban parte de la familia, eran hijos de su hermana y no se los quitarían, en que más no le dijeron bien las cosas, ¿acaso ella estaba haciendo algo mal? Albert la sacaba de sus pensamientos,

\- ¿Si? Le cuestionaba abrazándola. Nerviosa respondía veloz al notar que se había quedado callada,

\- Si, nos casaremos.

\- Pensé que ya no querías, no te sentí animada, ahora que estamos solos.

\- Tal vez, es por el viaje.

\- Si, dormiste casi todo el camino. Bien, donde están tus documentos, debo dárselos a mi administrador.

\- ¿Documentos?

\- Por supuesto, tu pasaporte, credenciales, todo para los trámites

\- ¿tramites?

\- Si, los legales. Creo que estás nerviosa, porque estamos solos otra vez… como en el yate.

\- Si, eso debe ser.

\- Ven, ves la puerta que está ahí, es mi habitación y esta es la tuya. Están unidas. Nadie afuera se dará cuenta de nuestra intimidad. En un hilo de voz, ella asustada respondía

\- ¿Intimidad?

\- Ahora lo comprendo, no te preocupes, mi personal de esta área no comentara nada de nosotros. El tomo sus labios de nuevo, tomo su cadera y la elevaba besándola apasionado, caminaba hasta la sección de su cama, lentamente la recostaba y continuaba con los besos que ambos deseaban. - ¡Te amo!

* * *

 ** _Actualizando este fic, deseando sea de su agrado_**

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exito** **sa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**FIC**_

 _ **La Usurpadora**_

 _ **Por Agente Especial**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

En Florida en la mansión O´Brien, Patricia estaba seria y Cathy la observaba distraída,

\- ¿Qué sucede, Paty?

\- Pensaba en tu doble, me sentía extraña, no pueden existir dos personas idénticas a menos que sean gemelos.

\- Soy hija única.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- Cathy, viste como se aprendía todo y estaba siempre preocupada por ti. Eso es lo que me tiene así, meditaba en ella, su actitud servicial, es enfermera, estas acostumbrada a que seas atendida desde niña. Como seríamos nosotras si no tuviéramos a nuestros padres, ¿Cómo ella?

Paty se levantaba del camastro donde tomaba el sol, Cathy tomaba su bolso y marcaba su teléfono para llamar al administrador de su abuelo.

\- Hola Señor Morris, mi abuelo ¿No ha preguntado por mi?

\- Si señora. Su marido duerme aquí desde que se fue, estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, quieren saber donde se encuentra.

\- Por favor, borre la llamada, no le diga nada a nadie, solo sepa usted que estoy bien, que todo lo que menciona la publicidad, no es mío. Díselo a mi abuelo.

\- Como usted ordene, su esposo justifico lo que sucedió. Detuvieron a la señorita y el la demando.

\- Gracias por esas noticias. No es la única vez que lo unen a un amorío. Aprenderemos ambos de esta situación, ¿No le parece, señor Morris?

\- Pero… usted sabe que no puede divorciarse, es por…

\- Lo sé, no se preocupe, dígale, solo a mi abuelo, que estoy bien, y que no hare nada para avergonzarlo. Que me reportare solo con él.

\- Si, señora.

\- Gracias señor Morris.

En la habitación de la pareja comprometida, el amor se encendía sin posibilidad de apagarse, cuando por fin avanzaban, se daba cuenta que ella no había estado antes con nadie, ni con él.

\- ¡Mi amor!

\- Yo… Cerraba los ojos, ya la había descubierto, como iba a decir que era su primera vez, tenía que buscar algo que decir, pero se había dejado llevar por la pasión sin pensarlo si quiera, jamás le había sucedido algo así, es que el estaba comprometido con Cathy, ella tenía que buscar salir de ahí.

\- ¡Tranquila! Todo estará bien. La besaba con cuidado y buscaba la forma de mejorar un poco lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Aun así no pudo evitar finalizar. En cuanto ambos se tranquilizaban, la llevaba a su baño personal, mimándola y consintiéndola, ella estaba descubierta, tenía un terror en el rostro que no podía justificar más la mentira, solo se quedaba en silencio, con sus pensamientos en todo y en ninguna parte, el la seguía consintiendo, algo iban a tener que hablar, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- Perdóname, mi amor. Sabes que, di por hecho que aquellas noches que estuvimos en el camarote en el yate y en el hotel, ya habíamos intimado y… veo que no lo hice, ahora comprendo, porque no estabas conmigo, pero… estamos por casarnos, así que… no te importa ¿que nos hayamos adelantado? ¿O si?

\- Albert es que…

\- Por favor, perdóname, te deseo desde que te conocí, te juro que no podía pensar en nada, solo en… amarte.

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, estuvo o no con su novia, no eran novios, estaban comprometidos, sus sobrinos no eran unos pobres huerfanitos, eran de su sangre y de su familia. Algo estaba mal y eso tenía nombre, Cathy. Mientras meditaba en silencio, Albert solo la abrazaba y besaba con delicadeza, pasándole la esponja por su cuerpo, viendo las burbujas de masaje del baño, que mantenían a su prometida en silencio - Cathy, mi amor, ¿No estás molesta?

\- No, Albert. Tú lo has dicho, vamos a casarnos, pero es que tenemos tanto que saber, uno nunca termina de conocerse,

\- Te lo dije, hace dos semanas, cuando nos conocimos, que para conocernos habría que casarnos, que un noviazgo largo solo nos perjudicaba.

\- ¡Dos semanas!

\- No lo menciones, nadie sabe exactamente eso, piensan que nos conocíamos de antes. Además, me flechaste el día que te vi.

\- ¡Y tu, a mi!

Ella se sentía más extraña, tenían dos semanas de noviazgo, eso no se lo dijeron, mucho menos si intimaban desde antes o no, ahora ya estaba hecho y ni como quejarse, para ser su primera vez, había sido hermoso.

\- ¿De verdad, mi amor? Cuando te estaba colocando de nuevo el anillo, pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo y… por eso me acelere a tenerte en mis brazos, deseaba mostrarte que realmente te amo. Me siento un estúpido, porque di por hecho algo entre nosotros, cuando había bebido demasiado y… no recordaba nada, en las mañanas no estabas conmigo, bebía y tu como una dama, siempre conservaste tu integridad, hasta ahora que… deseaba tenerte, Cathy.

\- El masaje me está durmiendo, creo que debemos salir.

\- No, aquí estás más tranquila, no quiero verte enfadada, te veo distraída, sé que estas molesta, que te hice mía y que quizás tú estabas esperando hasta después de nuestra boda, no quiero verte enfadada, te noto seria y siento que te lastime.

\- No estoy enfadada. Yo… soy mayor de edad y también te deseaba, no pude… detenerme. En ese momento el la giraba acomodándola a su cuerpo para besarla y que se olvidara de salir del yacusi. Parecía una marioneta, porque todo lo que él le hacía no podía rechazárselo, no sabía cómo actuar ante lo sucedido y temía que volviera a pedirle sus documentos.

De pronto, el estaba volviendo a tocarla, ella perdía su concentración, se había entregado a un hombre por usurpar el lugar y ahora resulta que no es su novio, al que conocía hacía apenas dos semanas, el que Cathy amaba, la había engañado y al no poder continuar con un noviazgo, la había dejado en su lugar.

Los besos se hicieron candentes y desesperados, Albert estaba poseyéndola de nuevo, y ella estaba deseosa de que lo hiciera, no podía evitarlo, el hombre sabía lo que hacía y ella era una tonta que había caído en un juego de una mujer sin escrúpulos, mintiéndole, ella debía decir la verdad y salir de una buena vez de todo eso, pero si solo iba a estar de visita, esperaría a que Albert o William o como sea que quiera que le digan, la llevara de regreso a New York.

\- Cathy, no puedo evitar desearte tanto, te siento tan mía, es tu primera vez, lo hemos hecho despacio, no sé si te lastime. Me siento avergonzado, yo…

\- Estoy bien. La verdad no esperaba llegar a esto, como entramos a mi habitación, pensaba que te irías, pero… estamos en la habitación tuya ahora y…

\- Y pronto será la nuestra, verás que serás la mujer más dichosa del mundo, todo lo que me pidas, lo haré. Temía por mis sobrinos y que… no te agradará formar un matrimonio con dos niños a mi cargo y… pronto serán nuestros.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Son tus sobrinos,

\- Si, pero la custodia legal solo me la darán hasta estar casado, por eso te pedí que por favor, no me hicieras esperar tanto.

\- Nadie te los quitará, son tus sobrinos.

\- La familia del padre de los niños, quiere la posesión legal, ellos no pueden estar allá, son personas sin escrúpulos, los quieren para que les de dinero y los mantenga también, no es bueno, saben que daría todo lo que poseo por ellos.

\- Son idénticos a ti. Yo… pensé que no necesitabas nada para conservar su patria potestad

\- Todo estará bien, mi administrador espera tus documentos, si deseas ayudarme de verdad, Cathy, casémonos legalmente hoy, así adelantaremos todo.

\- ¡Hoy!

\- Si, tengo influencias y puedo manejarlo bien, al menos legal, Cathy.

\- Mi nombre… no es Cathy.

\- ¡Que!

\- Yo… me llamo Candy White

\- ¿Candy?

\- Es que… yo…

\- No te gusta tu nombre, a mi me parece muy tierno y va contigo, mi amor. Eres muy dulce y… tu entrega, la forma en que nos amamos… solo hace que desee ser tierno y amoroso, eres lo que más anhelo en una mujer, alguien que me deje amarla como lo haces, que no me haga esperar, que sienta su amor en sus besos y en sus caricias… cuando estábamos solos, siempre me evadías, solo hasta a hoy me has dejado besarte y abrazarte como lo deseaba, estas dos semanas, pensé que… no querrías que me acercara, estabas muy… alejada de mi. Y hoy se han despejado todas mis dudas, eres la mujer a la que siempre espere, realmente necesitaba una mujer amorosa, cuando te vi con mis sobrinos, supe que… deseaba ser padre y que ellos tendrían a su madre en ti. Mi hermana era muy buena, era alta, no tan bajita, pero tenía una mirada hermosa, llena de amor, tal y como la que tienes.

En esos momentos, se levantaba sin pudor alguno del baño, se secaba y colocaba una toalla en su cintura, ella lo observaba deseando no querer hacerlo, pero su mirada solo deseaba verlo de nuevo, le ofrecía sus manos y ella no pudo negarse, la levantaba y la cubría con una toalla blanca y afelpada, luego la llevaba en brazos, dándole besos en el camino a su cama.

\- Me gusta tu nombre, te lo diré cuando estemos a solas, así seremos más íntimos, mas tu y yo, solos.

\- Ya es tarde, iré a cambiarme.

\- Falta un poco para que nos llamen a la cena, dime donde están los documentos y los enviaré a mi administrador.

\- En el bolso que traía conmigo. La dejaba en la cama besándola de nuevo y agregaba,

\- No te levantes, no te cambies, espérame solo una vez más ¿quieres? Ella se ruborizaba, ya lo habían hecho dos veces y él deseaba una vez más, no sabía que eso se podía tan seguido.

Albert sacaba sus documentos y observaba que en las fotos sonreía efusiva, se veía feliz. No había pasaporte, pero con sus credenciales podrían hacer los demás documentos, ahora sería Candy Andrew, en cuanto estuvieran sus papeles legales, pediría que le quitaran ese apellido de soltera. Recordaba que era Woodgate, debió ponérselo al no gustarle el apellido de ella, pero que importaba, ahora sería suya y ya lo era en su cama. Abría la puerta y un hombre se acercaba,

\- Llévale esto a Johnson. Que no nos molesten.

\- Si señor.

Regresaba a la habitación y ella estaba mirando hacía los ventanales con sus piernas al pecho, su barbilla estaba en sus rodillas y se cubría con la toalla, parecía una niña colmada de ternura, sin maquillaje, sin pretensiones, confiada y… entregada solo a él. Toda una verdadera dama.

\- ¿Candy? Ella giraba a verlo.

* * *

 _ **Agradeciendo la espera, continuamos actualizando los fics de manera más seguida, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**FIC**_

 _ **La Usurpadora**_

 _ **Por**_ _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Él le sonreía con ternura, apreciándola, su mirada brillaba con la luz de los ventanales, se veía preciosa, una mujer muy bella, se acercaba hasta ella, le descubría el hombro para besarle lentamente todo su cuerpo.

Ella sonreía, le había llamado por su nombre, no tenía un noviazgo largo con Cathy, como ella lo pensaba, omitieron muchas cosas ambas en esta usurpación, por eso no podía estar con su familia, deseaba dejarlo y sin querer se lo había puesto a ella. No se había molestado al decirle la verdad, estaba igual de amoroso, solo deseaba que no le quitaran a sus sobrinos y lo comprendía. Si después que se diera cuenta que Cathy Woodgate si existía y que ella había tomado su lugar, se iba a molestar, al menos lo ayudaría para que los niños no fueran causa de disputas familiares, simplemente se iría y le firmaría el divorcio sin problemas.

Después de amarla la dejaba dormida, salía para preparar el plan legal que necesitaba, requerían una muestra de sangre para el trámite, así buscaba hacer todo lo antes posible. El administrador preparaba cartas de separación de bienes sin decirle nada a su jefe, documentos en lo que si había un divorcio, ella no alcanzaba nada de la fortuna y que solo sería valido el matrimonio cuando tuvieran un hijo, antes no habría compromiso alguno.

Albert se iba con su Tía, ella despertaba al escuchar el sonido en la puerta de la habitación de al lado, donde se suponía era la suya, asustada, se levantaba y salía de la habitación de él, después se colocaba prendas de vestir y se reunía el cabello en una coleta.

\- Un momento por favor. Abría la puerta y el pelinegro de bigote, la observaba minuciosamente – Diga, señor.

\- El joven sacara una muestra de sangre, para los trámites legales, requiero la firma de estos documentos.

\- Ya veo, pase por favor. Le daban la pluma, Candy notaba que el hombre iba a inyectarla, para extraer una muestra, pero sacaba varios tubos. Agotada, firmaba sin leer los documentos y eso lo notaba, el serio administrador. - ¿Eso es todo, señor?

\- Si. Muchas gracias, con permiso.

Candy se mareaba, le habían extraído sangre como donativo, requería comer algo, buscaba salir y se iba preguntando por la cocina.

\- Por aquí, señorita. ¿Se siente mal?

\- Si, me extrajeron sangre y… requiero comer algo.

\- Permítame ayudarla. Un guardia le ofrecía su brazo y aplaudía al llegar a la cocina para que atendieran a la señorita.

\- Gracias, señor.

La cocinera la observaba, le daba alimentos, al mencionarle el guardia que le habían, sacado sangre.

\- Tome jugo de naranja señorita.

\- Gracias.

Albert entraba a la habitación y no la encontraba, los guardias decían lo que había pasado y salía corriendo hacía donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, mi amor?

Todo el personal de la cocina se asustaba, era la primera vez que lo veían ahí. Ella levantaba su vista y comentaba cerca de su oído

\- Se me acabaron las pilas de reserva. Sabes, siempre que sacan muestras para los trámites legales, solo es un pequeño tubo, esta vez me han sacado tanta sangre, como si fuera a donar a un regimiento.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Como se atrevieron!

\- No te preocupes, solo un poco de alimento y me sentiré bien.

\- Te has puesto un hermoso vestido, te ves muy bella, mi amor.

\- Fue el primero que vi, estaba dormida cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un hombre de bigote negro, para los análisis y firmar unos documentos.

\- ¿Documentos? ¿Sobre qué? Pedí que no nos molestaran.

\- No lo sé, supongo que eran algo de los trámites. Me maree un poco con esto, lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa, nadie me aviso, déjame llevarte a tu habitación. Haré que te lleven la cena…

\- No, no es necesario, iba a cenar con tu Tía y los niños. Pueden sentirse mal, me acaban de conocer.

\- Pero que importa, primero es tu salud, además me culpo por esta situación, sé que lo haces por ayudarme y a la vez, me extra limite al desear tanto estar contigo.

\- Me encuentro bien. Solo que no había comido nada.

\- ¡Perdóname! Mi amor, soy un desconsiderado.

\- Apuesto a que no lo sabías, lo mejor es que nos vayamos, las personas aquí se notan tensas.

\- Será porque casi nunca estoy por aquí.

\- Pero si es tu cocina.

\- No vengo a la cocina. Debiste pedir el servicio a la habitación, me asusté al no encontrarte.

\- Es bueno ver a las personas.

Albert la tomaba en sus brazos, ella hacía cara de sorpresa, al ser llevada con todo el personal viéndolos. Se avergonzaba y colocaba ambas manos en su rostro, haciéndolo sonreír con ello, le comentaba,

\- Si, cúbrete los ojos, así no te verán. Ella soltaba la hermosa sonrisa que había visto en sus fotos de identificación, y él se enamoraba al verla tan feliz.

La cena llegaba y ellos parecían novios de mucho tiempo, los niños llamaban la atención con sus sonrisas cómplices, ellos no iban a cenas con la familia, los separaban desde que recordaban, pero ver entrar el carrito de cenas, y el protocolo de cada detalle que hacían, era tal sorpresa para ellos como para Candy.

Mientras que Albert y la abuela disfrutaban de todo, era como una cena con variedad, los guiños entre ella y los niños, las sonrisitas de sorpresa al levantar las bandejas de sus platillos, la bebida en vasitos con popotes especiales para ellos y una copa de cristal para ella, hacían que tomara de un despensero trasparente una pajilla y la colocara en su copa, haciéndolos sentir iguales.

Albert que observaba todo arrugaba el entrecejo, nunca se le había ocurrido usar pajillas o popotes dentro de una copa, pero en ella todo se veía hermoso.

Ya se iban a llevar a los pequeños, se notaba la seriedad y la tristeza en el rostro de los gemelos, ella se disculpaba y dejaba a Albert con su Tía, mientras se iba con los pequeños quienes tomaban de cada mano, al salir del comedor, giraban haciendo travesuras hacia su tío quien, los observaba, no por ir con ella, sino por cómo se veía tan hermosa como madre.

El pequeño de la derecha, Anthony, le guiñaba un ojo y con la mano libre ajustaba el puño a su cuerpo mostrándole a su Tío que se había quedado con su chica. Mientras el otro pequeño, Alexander, giraba travieso y sacaba parte de su lengua, con un dedo abría uno de sus ojos un poco más indicándole a su Tío que se fijara, que ya se la habían ganado, haciendo que soltara una carcajada. Ella giraba antes de salir con una sonrisa, al verlo tan feliz con su Tía, pensando que debían haber comentado algo entre ellos.

En la habitación de los niños, las señoritas los secaban y colocaban sus pijamas, ella observaba el proceso, sin que la dejaran hacerlo, hasta que uno de los pequeños se escapaba y se iba a abrazarla comentando,

\- Recuéstate conmigo en mi camita, así como lo hacia mi mami. Y el otro pequeño, sonriente agregaba,

\- Y puedes platicarnos cuentos, historias de tus viajes. Como lo hace mi Tío William.

\- ¿Él también viene a estar con ustedes?

Ambos asentían, con sonrisas y ella solo observaba lo parecidos que eran a Albert, a tal grado que podían ser sus hijos, por eso lo comprendía, como dejarlos en manos de otras personas, si ellos se habían acostumbrado a estar ahí, en esa casa. Los pequeños contaban desde cuando vivían ahí, como su madre se quedaba con su abuela, porque estaba delicada y ellos la cuidaban, después paso un accidente donde su padre se había ido y ya no regresaba, eso descolocaba a su madre y la preocupaba, lloraba mucho, siempre estaba triste, hasta que algo pasaba, ella se enfermaba y la perdían también. Se quedaron con la abuela y el Tío regresaba de viaje, desde entonces, jugaban con él, los abrazaba mucho, notaban que él los amaba y que sus padres había elegido sus nombres por inicial A, debido a su Tío Albert, a quien siempre se la pasaba fuera y su mami extrañaba mucho.

\- Estoy segura que él los ama demasiado.

\- Si, el Tío Benjamín, el hermano de Papá, nos trajo barcos y dijo que la compañía de mi padre, la cuidaría para nosotros, que todo el legado de los Brown sería solo de los Brown.

\- ¿Barcos?

\- Si, Papá tenía una naviera y su hermano la quiere, pero… mi Tío dijo que él no sabe de negocios, que las personas que hasta ahora han manejado la administración deben continuar haciéndolo, y que está estipulado que se nos den todo a nosotros cuando seamos mayores.

\- Vaya, Anthony, para eso no falta mucho, aun siendo mayores, siempre será mucha responsabilidad.

\- Si, pero mi Tío sabe cuidar todo tipo de negocios, igual que mi abuelo, dice la abuela que el abuelo William, siempre ha tenido muchos negocios y sabe cuidarlos, que nada les pasara a los barcos de mi padre. Los niños comenzaban a bostezar y ella también lo hacía, los cubría y no había historia que contar, ellos se la contaban, porque los tres se quedaban dormidos, en la cama de Anthony, ella se quedaba recostada de lado.

La Tía y Albert pasaban para ver a los pequeños, la agradable vista los hizo sentirse muy amados, ella era la indicada para los niños, y al girar el rostro la Tía, notaba que también lo era para su sobrino.

Albert la tomaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba a su habitación, estaba tan cansada que por más que la movía, no se despertaba, aun desnudándola y recostándola a su lado.

En Inglaterra, el Abuelo y el marido preocupados, se aliaban e investigaban cada uno por su cuenta, notando las similitudes de esas mujeres, hasta que daban con el tras fondo de la situación. Para el abuelo, no era nada nuevo, ya lo había sospechado, los Grandchester tenían problemas económicos y estaban buscando que su hijo les regalara la solución desde que se había contraído matrimonio. Pero para Terry era asqueroso, saber que su propia familia estaba tratando separarlo de la mujer que amaba, ambos salían de sus despachos y coincidían en hablar unos minutos, a lo que el abuelo enarcaba las cejas y lo escuchaba, haciendo una sonrisa al saber que el esposo de su nieta, era todo un hombre y no aceptaba esa manera tan despiadada de separarlos por obtener un beneficio.

\- Vamos hijo, sabes bien que no es personal, ellos dependen de sus ingresos y esas pérdidas estaban mermando todo en sus vidas.

\- No puedo creer, de que tan bajo han caído, tan solo por dinero, no esperaba esto. Me cobraré muy caro lo que nos han hecho.

\- Nunca dejaran de ser familia. Hagan lo que hagan, tuvieron sus motivos, tu estas en una posición mejor, desde que se casaron mi nieta y tú, las cosas mejoraron para todos nosotros, pero hay que reconocer que tu familia salió perjudicada. No obtuvieron ingresos como ustedes y gracias a ellos, tienes el matrimonio que tuviste con mi nieta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Simple, ellos pusieron las condiciones para que mi nieta jamás te dejara, nunca se imaginaron que ellos necesitarían de esa separación para salir ganando en algo.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Y Cathy lo sabrá?

\- Me dejo un recado con Morris, ella asegura que eso del compromiso es falso.

\- ¿No está comprometida?

\- Ella dijo que… jamás haría algo para avergonzarme. Y sabes, estoy seguro de que mi nieta, siempre será lo mejor que tengo… por ser lo único que me queda.

\- ¡Abuelo!

Ambos hombres se abrazaban, la familia estaba en problemas pero para Terry, su mujer era la que estaba metida en problemas, tal vez quería calmar a su abuelo, pero eso no le daba el derecho de cobrarse con venganzas por supuestas mujeres con él. Ahora iría a buscarla y por nada del mundo la dejaría separarse de nuevo de su lado.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Un poquito de tiempo, en ayunas, y siendo muy tarde, pero al fin buscando un poco de espacio para continuar las historias que me hacen tan feliz**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Los días pasaban, el despacho de la casa recibía a varios caballeros con maletines, de manera discreta, los niños observaban como entraban hombres mayores bastante serios, la abuela se quedaba con ellos sonriendo y tranquilizándolos,

\- ¿Porque vienen tantos hombres, Abuela?

\- Van a recoger unas firmas de unos documentos, no se preocupen por nada, todo estará bien.

Candy lucía nerviosa, respiraba y de pronto se sentía incomoda con todo lo que sucedía, meditaba en que ya le había dicho parte de la verdad, su nombre real. Sin embargo no le aclaraba que ella no era la mujer de la que se enamoró y eso la mortificaba, temblorosa firmaba con una forma igual a la de sus identificaciones sus iniciales de forma elegante, omitiendo la sencillez de su nombre al no haber sido adoptada, sus ganchos y tiras en la firma, ponía en cada documento de manera idéntica. La firma de él, parecía recordarle una estrella, como los sheriff, demostrando la legalidad, pues lucía las letras elegantes que el poseía.

Al término, comentaban los hombres que también venían preparados para la custodia legal y entregaban los documentos en sus manos, tanto el de matrimonio legal, como el de la patria potestad asegurada de los niños.

\- Todo quedo bien registrado y no habrá ningún inconveniente.

\- Lo que mi hermana y mi cuñado deseaban era que continuaran trabajando sus administradores de confianza, no habrá despidos injustificados de los hombres y mujeres que llevan tantos años laborando para la naviera, ese patrimonio es exclusivo de mis sobrinos. Dos hombres sonreían y aceptaban esas palabras con cierto descanso en sus hombros al sentir la presión de tanta demanda por parte del hermano del fallecido dueño. Un hombre mayor que estaba ahí, agregaba

\- Precisamente por eso lo estamos apoyando, Sr. Andrew, Brown fue mi amigo y un hombre honorable, dejo todo a su mujer y ella dejo a sus hijos bajo su cuidado y con la seguridad de que usted velaría por la integridad no solo de los niños, sino de su patrimonio.

Candy entendía perfectamente todo eso, notaba la nobleza de corazón que él deseaba el bienestar de los niños, no estaba tomando nada, por el contrario, estaba protegiendo un futuro para que sus sobrinos no fueran saqueados en sus finanzas.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¡Perdón! Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

\- Ya quedo todo listo, mis sobrinos se quedarán con nosotros.

\- Me alegro mucho. Eso es lo que más deseabas y saber que es para el bien de los niños, me hace sentir mejor.

\- ¿Solo por los niños?

\- Si, por eso tenías prisa, ¿cierto?

Albert se separaba un poco y susurraba al oído de ella acariciándole la espalda.

\- También por nosotros. Te juré que te haría muy feliz.

Ella buscaba su mirada y el brillo de sus ojos, la hacían sonreír con ternura. Pensando que si se diera cuenta que ella no era de nivel social acomodado, una simple huérfana que tuvo la suerte de salvar a una mujer parecida a ella de huir y endosarle un problema que había provocado. Al ver como insistía con su mirada y los hombres recogían los libros y documentos, ella le respondía

\- Soy muy feliz, estoy segura que harás muy feliz a los pequeños también y…

Ya no la dejaba terminar, le robaba un beso, aprovechando que todos se saludaban despidiéndose, luego se acercaba a ellos, tomando la mano de ella para despedirse y agradecerles todo lo que habían realizado.

Ella no vestía de blanco, sino de perla un poco entallado y a la vez elegantemente discreto. Su anillo de compromiso, era enorme y muy brillante. Las joyas que lucían eran de aquella que se había ido, pero brillaban igual haciéndose notar que eran costosas. En el fondo ni todas las joyas del mundo cambiarían quien era ella. Ya iban a salir, al despedir a todos, pero él la detuvo y cerraba la puerta. Recargándose en ella le tomaba ambas manos y la atraía hacia el agregando,

\- Ya eres mía. Solo mía, preciosa. Esta noche no te dejaré dormir. ¿Nerviosa?

La sorpresa la dejaba muda, pero luego sonreía agregando,

\- Los niños están exactamente fuera de la puerta… ¿Nervioso?

Él sonreía travieso, la soltaba y se arreglaba el saco para cubrirse un poco por estar adelantándose, donde no debía. Ella se apenaba bajando el rostro un poco ruborizada, luego notaba que el giraba a verla con una forma seductora y a la vez, resignada a lo que tenía que esperarse.

El sonido de la puerta evidenciaba a los niños tocando, ella en vez de abrir, se iba con él lo abrazaba de la cintura y respondía

\- Adelante.

El par de torbellinos se lanzaban a ellos pero Albert, tomaba a su mujer en brazos y comentaba

\- ¡No me la van a ganar!

Ellos sonreían y agregaba

\- ¡ya es nuestra!

En los brazos ella le daba un beso en su mejilla y el al no poder tomarle unía su cara acariciándole con ternura. La abuela entraba al ver la puerta abierta y agregaba

\- Es un ángel, y ya nuestros temores se desvanecen, hijo mío.

\- Si abuela. Todo estará bien.

Candy apretaba los labios y se ponía ruborizada, apretando los ojos de pronto. Albert la observaba y soltaba una carcajada, ella era autentica, se apenaba porque la abuela los viera en esa forma, pero el estaba muy enamorado y no la deseaba bajar para que se la llevaran sus sobrinos de su lado.

Terrance investigaba, para saber dónde estaba su mujer, había llegado a New York y contrataba los servicios de un investigador privado, para tener el paradero de su esposa. Sin embargo, Cathy continuaba en Florida, esta vez pagando algún karma, porque se había puesto mal y acudía a un consultorio con su amiga Paty.

\- Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas y… revisarla.

\- Por supuesto, es solo mareos y… viajaré a otra ciudad, no quería tener problemas en el avión.

\- La comprendo.

Paty esperaba afuera leyendo una revista, ahora estaban pasando a su amiga a una sección de ginecología, el hospital era de amigos de su padre y no deseaban que supieran que su amiga estaba en Florida, al menos, no su familia. Así se les había ocurrido mejor usar el nombre de Candy, la joven que usurpaba el lugar de Cathy y pasarla a la consulta,

Dentro Cathy lloraba emocionada, tomaba las recetas y salía a ver a su amiga Paty.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- ¡Oh Paty! yo…

\- Tranquila, salgamos de aquí.

La doctora, sonriente por haber atendido a una joven, pasaba sus datos al sistema y encontraba el seguro social de la joven, colocaba sus síntomas, diagnóstico y recetas otorgadas.

Albert y Candy, esa noche tuvieron una cena romántica, la abuela decía que todavía no podían ser marido y mujer por… No estar casados por la iglesia, pero que al menos tuvieran su pequeña celebración a solas antes, y siempre y cuando fuera en el saloncito del jardín, donde no se viera mal y no perjudicara la reputación de Cathy Andrew. La esposa de su nieto William, de manera legal. Candy bajaba el rostro apenada, se ocultaba con el cabello suelto ahora y su bello vestido rojo bermellón que resaltaba con un brillo especial. Apenas se alejaba la abuela para irse a dormir, Candy comentaba,

\- ¡Dios, Perdóname! Vestida así me doy cuenta que soy un demonio.

Albert soltaba las carcajadas, no sabía si su abuela era la única santa de esa casa, primero, esa cena terminaría en la habitación de ellos y segundo, era su mujer en todos los conceptos técnicos den la palabra, solo faltaba la sección religiosa. Pero escuchar a su mujer lo hacía reír, si solo era suya, ¿qué perdón le tenía que pedir a Dios? ¿Acaso por vestirse de rojo?

\- Preciosa, no tienes que pedir perdón, Dios ama la verdad y nosotros nos pertenecemos, solo será la formalidad de hacerlo bien. Pero ya eres mi mujer y mi esposa.

\- ¡Albert! No juegues con los sentimientos de tu abuela, ella está haciendo muchas cosas por nosotros, incluyendo una reunión formal para este trámite legal.

En Inglaterra, El abuelo hablaba con Morris, le pedía los datos de su nieta, tenía que encontrarla antes que su marido, a lo que este había borrado la información, pero antes de hacerlo, ella se encontraba en la parte llamada Florida de Norte América.

\- Bien, será mejor que empaquemos, iremos a verla, mandaré a mi administrador para que vea los adeudos de la familia de mi nieto y pueda ayudar un poco en sus finanzas, no podemos permitirles que arruinen el matrimonio de mi nieta, solo por falta de recursos.

\- Como usted ordene, señor. ¿Lo acompañaré?

\- Por supuesto, será lo mejor, y nos haremos cargo de mi niña. No regresaremos sin ella.

\- Bien señor. Partiremos mañana.

\- Si es posible, esta noche. Terrance lleva varios días allá y estoy seguro que no tardará en saber dónde se encuentra. Lo note muy desesperado.

\- Bien señor.

El abuelo, sacaba sus lentes y marcaba el teléfono, preparaba el avión y la ubicación de la familia O´Brien en Florida. Lo seguro es que estuviera ahí.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Y continuamos escribiendo sin parar... aquí un reto más para golear a otra escritora que no deja su bracito torcer y nos continua su historia, deseando que el gol entre con todo, y que nos den más capítulo, actualizamos esta.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

En los periódicos nacionales se anunciaba la boda del año, tal como si fueran artistas de cine o parte del espectáculo, la boda religiosa se celebraría en forma privada y solo estarían invitados los familiares, socios importantes, allegados, amigos íntimos de la pareja del momento Catherine Woodgate y William A. Andrew.

Terrance Grandchester, bajaba del avión la cita sería en el hotel, pero al ver la publicidad por todos los medios, tomo la imagen y vio como ella sonriente abrazaba a su futuro marido. Enchilado, por no decir más, una serie de reporteros que supieron de su llegada, lo esperaban en la recepción del hotel, para ver cómo era posible que no avisaran de su divorcio.

\- ¡Esto es un error! ¡No tengo nada que comentar!

-Señor Grandchester, ¿su divorcio fue doloroso o llegaron a un acuerdo?

La cara de enfado ante la pregunta lo sacó de sus casillas, incomodo solo agregó

\- Jamás me divorcié, mi esposa sigue siendo mi esposa.

Lo mismo le sucedía al abuelo al arribar en el aeropuerto internacional donde una serie de paparazis, quienes lo sorprendían con la información, este sonriendo amablemente, indicaba a su mayordomo, que se hiciera cargo

\- Mi personal hará una conferencia de prensa en unos días, solo esperen la aclaración de este asunto.

En la televisora pasaban a las noticias de la anunciada boda, como estaban siendo tan discretos y diplomáticos los eventos, pero al tratarse del magnate, la información se volvía pólvora para la sociedad y estos daban investigación completa de Cathy y su vida en Europa, así como los chismes que se adjudicaban a su marido y las mujeres que habían sido vinculadas con él.

\- "Estamos en estos momentos, asombrados de la noticia, tendremos una boda espectacular con la Ex dama Grandchester, lo cierto es que no nos han confirmado la separación, mucho menos el divorcio de la hermosa pareja a la que se le han adjudicado muchos romances del Magnate Inglés, no solo por multiplicar la fortuna de su mujer y hacer que la unión fuera un éxito millonario increíble, sino que no se haya extendido la noticia del divorcio, tomando en cuenta que ellos tenían un matrimonio de cuentos de hadas, no hay hombre que ame más a su mujer como es el Duque de Grandchester y que los enlaces con otras damas, han terminado en demandas y difamaciones"

George, miraba la noticia, molesto e indignado confirmaba la veracidad de la información. Así solicitaba que llamaran al Lord William Andrew, para informar acerca de la infamia por la que estaban pasando y los enlaces que podían suceder.

\- Retira los televisores por mantenimiento, que la Sra. Elroy Andrew no se entere de esta información, podemos tener un grave problema si ella se asusta con estos inconvenientes. Avisen a nuestros abogados que se presenten lo antes posible.

Albert estaba en sus habitaciones con clara observación de no molestar, mientras ella se levantaba cubriéndose con la sabana para ir a darse una ducha, giraba coqueta a sonreírle y él iba tras ella, cuando tocaban la puerta, con una llamada de urgencia.

\- Mi vida, tienes suerte, tendré que salir. Ahora regreso.

\- No te preocupes, estaré con los niños.

\- No. Mi abuela dice que verán la prueba del vestido esta tarde, descansa y prepárate para recibir a los diseñadores.

\- ¿Diseñadores?

\- No te preocupes, traen varios vestidos, elegirás el que más te guste. Los niños y yo, ya estamos listos con los trajes. Mi abuela te acompañará.

\- Como gusten. Dijo con seriedad y el al ver que no se ponía feliz, corría a abrazarla dentro del baño y susurraba con un puchero por tener que separarse de ella,

\- Es que es de mala suerte, que el novio vea el vestido antes.

\- ¡Ah! está bien. No me molesta, es solo que… falta mucho, lo importante eran los niños, y… ya no tienes que preocuparte.

\- Para mí lo importante eres tú. Y quiero lo mejor para ti. Un beso intenso y a regañadientes soltaba a su mujer para dejarla entrar por fin a la ducha, incomodo por tener que separarse de ella, debía ser algo muy importante.

En el aeropuerto, el mayordomo ordenaba, que tendrían que viajar de nuevo de Florida a Chicago, pues la nieta del señor se encontraba allá para una supuesta boda, que no comprendía como podía llevarse a cabo.

\- Debe ser un error, Morris. Mi nieta no haría semejante cosa.

En la casa de Paty, asustada y llorando, Cathy lanzaba revistas y periódicos que habían encontrado en el camino

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Paty?

\- Tranquila, debe estar tu doble ahí. No cambiaron tu nombre, esto le dará una lección a tu marido, cuando se enteré, sabrá lo que sientes cada que mencionan que esta con una mujerzuela y luego dicen que es un error. Pues este también es un error. Solo tendrá que averiguarlo y la chica lo deberá aclarar. Relájate, no te estas casando de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh Paty! ¡Lo amo! Y no quiero verlo sufrir.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y él? Si te amará no permitiría que sus ausencias se vieran involucradas con los escándalos, siempre que salía una aventura, apenas dos días fuera y otra mujer lista para el encuentro. Publicidad y todo mundo sabía que te engañaba, ahora se lo merece, que sienta lo que sientes cada que esta con otra. Paty bajaba el rostro, pensando que la boda seguía su curso, lo seguro era que el primo de él, estuviera ahí, ¿La buscaría? ¿Le preguntaría a la doble por ella?

En la mansión Andrew un feliz hombre notaba la incomodidad de su administrador, pero él era quien estaba más molesto, se le había escondido y no lo había podido regañar por haberle sacado sangre a su novia, como si fuera para un regimiento, que creían que iba a donar a las campañas de sangre segura.

\- Señor…

\- Se…ñor. ¿Dónde te habías metido, George?

\- Investigaba, señor. Sobre su futura esposa, parece que es buena, ella firmo acuerdos que ninguna mujer firmaría si fuera una abusiva, o tal vez es ton…

\- Como te atreves. Ella es mi mujer, George.

\- Lo que pasa, es que… usted no está enterado de su pasado…

\- Su pasado no me importa. Es mi mujer. No sé cómo te atreviste a sacarle tanta sangre, casi se desmaya y tuvieron que llévala a comer casi de inmediato.

\- Solo fue lo reglamentario, para los análisis y los estudios de rigor, al menos eso fue lo que hizo el laboratorio, señor.

\- No sé cómo te atreves a dudar de mi esposa, ella es legalmente mi esposa.

\- Señor, tranquilícese, si es lo que pensamos, es bigamia y por lo tanto, puede venir Brown por sus sobrinos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, George?

En el hotel, como león enjaulado, después de casi un mes de no ver a su esposa, Terry caminaba hacia los ventanales y recordaba a su mujer en sus brazos, su primera vez, la noche de bodas, todo fríamente calculado por sus padres, para que ahora intentaran separarlos.

Cerraba los ojos y la veía sonriente, insegura, pero enamorada, ella lo amaba, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes, lo amaba, como podía decir que se casaría con otro en menos de un mes, esto no era posible, ya se habían aclarado las cosas y ella antes de poder hablarlo, se había marchado. Dolorosamente todas sus cosas ya no estaban en su habitación, sus joyas, sus perfumes, sus hermosos vestidos, toda ella se había ido, incluyendo su corazón y sus pensamientos, una noche no la había podido dormir completa y ahora lucía hermosa abrazada a ese hombre, su sonrisa tan bella, como podía haber cambiado de corazón y endurecido tan solo por una maldita trama. Su mente se fue a varias noches de placer entre ellos,

Su luna de miel en la playa, sus besos correspondidos, la pasión desbordante en sus encuentros, el placer agotador de las noches y aun continuar en el amanecer, no desear alejarse de ella y al hacerlo, dolido en un principio, buscaba que ella fuera hasta las oficinas a reunirse con él, escondidos en su despacho, como la pasión aun cobraba vida en ese salón y la alfombra al tocar el piano, podía aun tener el olor de su piel en sus manos.

Triste tomaba aire, tratando de no llorara, dolorosamente era ella la que estaba con otro hombre ahora. Todavía recordaba aquella ocasión que lloraba amargamente porque le habían enviado montajes de otras mujeres con él, como probándole que eran falsos, le demostraba una y otra vez cuanto la amaba. Pero el ardor de querer separarlos a toda costa, habían provocado que ya no creyera en tales difamaciones, ella se había cansado.

\- Te juro Cathy, que no dejaré que te cases con otro, antes muerto que verte en el altar con otro.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Promis. Ce qui suit dédié de tout mon appréciation**_

 _ **Como dice una amiga... ¡chu chuuu!, aquí viene de nuevo otro capítulo de esta historia, gracias por comentar,**_

 _ **por leer y por aceptar que aunque no vayamos seguidas todas las historias...**_

 _ **son para completarse cada una de ellas, para divertirnos, olvidarnos del estrés y mejorar en cada que regalamos nuestra imaginación**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

El rostro de William era de asombro, como era posible, que al ver la documentación, los videos y las imágenes, era su mujer con otro hombre. Callado y sin decir palabra alguna analizaba sin mostrar su sentir ante la situación, sin embargo las quijadas trabadas le daban a Johnson preocupación.

\- Necesito pensar un poco, en lo que vamos a hacer, George. Esto debe ser un error, revisaste los documentos, que sabes de su familia.

\- Sus padres murieron en un accidente aquí, en América, ella estaba enferma y se había quedado con sus abuelos, años después falleció su abuela materna y el abuelo paterno no la dejaba salir, le pagaron estudio privados, se escondió mucha información del accidente, no se sabía si había sido provocado y quienes lo hicieron, ni siquiera se sabe exactamente donde sepultaron los cadáveres, solo se dieron muchos sobornos para esconder todo. Luego la familia Grandchester, noto que su hijo hizo amistad con ella en un evento y la fortuna estaba estable pero después de ese matrimonio, se multiplicaron todas las inversiones de su abuelo, a tal grado que…

\- ¿Qué, que? Habla Johnson.

\- Se dice que son la familia de los Grandchester los que han puesto mujeres cerca de su hijo, para que ella sea la que se divorcie, pero… investigue sus documentos y… ese nombre que ella nos dio… es libre, no está casada… esto no cuadra en la información, a menos que Cathy este fingiendo una doble vida.

\- ¿Doble vida? Mira George, no te voy a mentir, mi mujer… solo ha sido mía…

\- ¿Señor? Tiene mucho dinero, pudo haber…

\- No. Estoy seguro de que no fue así… debe haber algo tras de todo esto. William se acercaba al ventanal y la vio jugando con los niños, estaba sonriendo sin fingimientos, se notaba feliz, muy sencilla, nada que ver con la mujer sofisticada que estuvo en el barco, ni en el hotel… era dulce… ¡Candy! - Johnson, ¿legalmente los documentos dicen Candy White?

\- Así es señor, usted dijo que… Está pensando lo que yo… ella no es…

\- Legalmente es mi mujer y… vamos a ver como se pondrán las cosas, lo cierto es que… no pudo haberme engañado, si lo hizo… estará en graves problemas. Alerta a la seguridad, cuida de reporteros y comentarios, no quiero que ella sepa nada, no hemos salido de Lakewood, aleja toda información y si… me buscan… me van a encontrar.

Candy sonreía con los pequeños se sentaba en una banca de piedra y jugaba con ellos, a los que los pequeños parecían aprender nuevos juegos, pues ella les mostraba los que había aprendido en el orfanato, y con una sonrisa les explicaba como lo hacían otros niños. Albert escuchaba a distancia y analizaba lo que decía,

\- Los niños no podían pelear o discutir, porque entonces el juego se terminaba, lo importante era disfrutarlo, si alguien se accidentaba, se aguantaban y entre nosotros nos cuidábamos, y…

\- ¿Y los curabas, Tía?

\- Sí. Por eso elegí ser enfermera.

\- ¿Enfermera? ¿Enfermera? Los dos pequeños se asombraban al escuchar su profesión y ella apenada recordaba que ahí no sería una enfermera, bajaba el rostro y meditaba que los pequeños ahora sabían algo que no debía haber dicho, Anthony preguntaba,

\- ¿Les pones agujas a los niños, Tía?

\- Las vacunas no siempre son de agujas, son gotitas en sus bocas. Las inyecciones son… buenas para algunos casos, pero… las agujas para niños son muy pequeñitas y… no hacen daño.

Albert que había escuchado eso, se regresaba sin llegar y llamaba de nuevo a George, ahora con esa información que tenía y que ignoraban los demás.

Cathy por su parte salía de Miami, se despedía en el aeropuerto privado, tenía que irse, no podía continuar donde todos la habían visto, ahora podría su abuelo y su esposo dar con ella, lo mejor era irse a New York o… Chicago, ahí estaría más cerca de su doble, por si tenía que aclarar las cosas.

\- Cathy, debería irme contigo.

\- Ya no quiero meterte en más problemas, Paty. Has hecho mucho por mí, no sabes todo lo que te agradezco por haberme apoyado, pero ahora es tiempo de enfrentar las cosas.

\- Tienes que cuidarte mucho, Cathy.

\- Lo haré, pero a tu lado, no tardará la prensa en venir a molestarte aquí, saben que eres mi mejor amiga.

Paty la abrazaba y la despedía con tristeza, no era justo que le pasaran tantas cosas malas a su amiga, ella no se merecía todo eso. Subía a su auto, uy el chofer le informaba que alguien esperaba en su casa.

\- ¿Reporteros?

\- No lo creo señorita, debe ser algún familiar, por eso me avisaron, que la llevara de inmediato.

\- Bien. Vayamos a casa. Y recuerda Bob, ni una palabra de que estuvo Cathy conmigo estas semanas.

\- Señorita, su padre…

\- Nadie. Estuve sola, no he visto a Cathy desde… que regrese de New York.

\- Como usted ordene, ya llego el servicio doméstico, su padre llegará el fin de semana.

\- Gracias Bob.

Paty tenía cierta tristeza, la joven que estaba doblando a Candy debería estar en problemas, con toda esa publicidad y haberla dejado sola, le estaba comenzando a dar preocupación de ser mencionadas o descritas por ella.

En la prueba del vestido, la sorpresa al ver carísimos diseños la sacaba de su imaginación, ella no podía pronunciar palabra, solo que a la distancia sin poder entrar y solo por ver como reaccionaba, William observaba y escuchaba sus comentarios, indignado por lo que le habían averiguado sobre su mujer, que al parecer estaba casada y era originaria de Inglaterra,

\- Esto es demasiado, no es necesario gastar tanto. Con esto pudieran comer muchos niños en África.

\- Si hija, pero los niños en África reciben donativos de tu prometido. Esto es aparte, así que acepta probártelos todos, quiero sentir la felicidad que viví cuando Rosemary se casó y yo no pude elegir ni ayudarla.

\- ¿La mami de los gemelos?

\- Si, estaba rodeada de todas sus amigas y había tanta gente que… no me dejaron opinar, en cambio contigo, es como si fueras mi hija y, me dijeras que aceptas mi opinión.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, usted puede hacer conmigo lo que desee, no sé de estas cosas, la verdad prefiero que sea usted quien me diga que debo hacer.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Después cuando pasen los años te arrepentirás pro no haber sido tú misma la que eligiera el vestido.

\- ¿A caso una madre no quiere lo mejor para su hija?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- No me arrepentiré jamás de aceptar que usted elija para mí, como si fuera mi madre.

\- ¡Hija mía! Perdona, sé que no tienes a tus padres.

\- No. Yo… no

Albert la miraba desde la distancia, nunca mencionaba a su abuelo, se suponía que vivía con él en Inglaterra. ¡Inglaterra! ¿Su tono de voz? Ella no habla como en el barco, no habla como antes… ella no…

En Miami, el abuelo había llegado por fin a la mansión de la amiga de su nieta, la cual no había estado ahí, Paty que andaba de compras regresaba y mostraba cierta sorpresa, pues Cathy estuvo con ella en New York, pero se dejaron de ver hacía varias semanas. El abuelo presentía que Paty le mentía, era transparente y ese nerviosismo en su mirada no era propio de ella, sin embargo agradecido, se tocaba el pecho, fingiendo pesar, y eso hizo que Paty se mortificara, pidiéndole que se quedara en su casa, al hablar con una de las mucamas, esta comentaba

\- Esta mañana una amiga salía con ella, cuando nosotros entrabamos, es rubia y portaba lentes obscuros, se fue de viaje, sacaba sus maletas en el auto.

\- ¿No sabe su nombre?

\- No. No estuvimos aquí durante dos semanas, nos dieron las vacaciones adelantadas, el señor viene este fin y ya fuimos requeridas.

\- ¿Sabe a donde se fue, la rubia?

\- No. Pero el chofer, bueno es también seguridad de la señorita, no nos dirá nada. Aunque esta mañana que sacamos la basura, había apuntes arrugados, New York y Chicago, salidas y vuelos.

\- No se preocupe. Gracias por la información. El abuelo sacaba un billete y ella sonriente, se lo guardaba sin que nadie la viera. El anciano, llamaba a Morris,

\- Nos vamos, no desempaques, iremos a… Chicago, hablare con Terrance, el está en New York, si salió esta mañana debe… llegar en una hora.

Paty mortificada tocaba para ver como seguía el abuelo de su amiga, a lo que este de inmediato respondía,

\- Lo siento hija, mi nieto se puso muy mal, temo por su seguridad, esta muy deprimido, lo mejor es que me vaya.

El rostro de Patricia era de espanto, desde cuando Terrance se deprimía, esto estaba mal, tenía que llamar a Cathy.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la paciencia, la espera y sus comentarios, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

En la mansión no solo había felicidad, sino cierto movimiento constante de entradas y salidas de personal, sin embargo, ella todo el tiempo buscaba una actividad, con los niños la mayoría de ellas. Sin embargo, como ya había pasado lo más importante, esperaba que eso de la boda religiosa fuera en meses, ignorando que era en una semana y sería ahí mismo.

Candy nunca había salido de su pueblo, cuando lo hizo, fue solo para escaparse de Tom, y se fue a New York. Estar ahí, era como un paraíso escondido para ella, la mansión estaba rodeada por varias hectáreas de jardines y bosques, lagos y sin embargo, ignoraba totalmente que su pueblo estaba a varios kilómetros de ese magnífico lugar.

Cuando fue requerida por la diseñadora, y vio a muchas personas bajar sacos con cierres, no se imaginaba que cada saco portaba un vestido exclusivo de diseño particular, mucho menos que cada uno poseía unos cuidados increíbles y que el tráiler que había llegado era solo para que ella eligiese personalmente uno solo de esos tantos vestidos que habían mandado traer con tal velocidad, como si fuera para la reina misma de Inglaterra.

Ella con una sonrisa tomaba las manos de los pequeños y los introducía hasta llegar a la puerta donde la esperaba y la niñera, les llevaba detalles con los que convencería a los niños de separarse unos minutos de su Tía, para luego ella iría a buscarlos de nuevo,

\- Te esperamos en nuestra habitación, mi Tío estará trabajando.

\- Si, Tía, por favor no tardes, veremos Bambi y estoy seguro que te gustará.

\- Si, me gustará verla con ustedes, antes de la merienda.

\- Si, - Si…

\- Señorita, por aquí, ya la esperan

\- Sí. - Por favor, que ya no tomen tanto sol, mejor dentro de la casa.

\- Por supuesto, les daremos un baño.

\- Gracias. Ella daba un beso a cada uno y acariciaba sus pequeños rostros en forma de despedida, para entrar al salón donde la esperaban, sin notar que alguien más la observaba a distancia, detallándola como un tigre, sin ruido alguno y viendo a su presa.

Las medidas en la pequeña cintura, le daban cierta satisfacción a la abuela, quien aseguraba que en sus tiempos ella también había sido muy delgada.

Candy por su parte ya llevaban dos días el día anterior habían tomado medidas y ese día ya llegaban los vestidos estimados para ella, con sus mano tocaba el material de uno de los vestidos con todo el torso cubierto de pequeños brillantes, asombrada por lo finos y bien empotrados que estaban, la abuela por su parte, miraba que ese le había gustado a ella, y que realmente era muy hermoso, a tal grado que parecía de dulce.

La realidad era que habían traído una veintena de vestidos y todos brincaban en costos, pero como no, si se trataba de William Andrew. Satisfecha, hacía una seña a la diseñadora y hacía que Candy se probara el vestido, cuando estuvo puesto. La abuela quedo extasiada, ese era el diseño que le quedaba a la perfección.

\- Parece que después de todo, lo has elegido, hija.

\- Brilla tanto, me siento como si fuera un hada.

\- Por eso te ha gustado.

\- Esperaba que fuera de su agrado, todos son preciosos.

\- Bien. Muy buena elección hija.

Ella sonriente, aceptaba, porque no tardarían las pruebas del peinado, se fue a su habitación en silencio, y él que ya había dado varias órdenes, la veía subir los escalones,

\- ¿Mi amor, ya has terminado?

\- Si, pareceré un hada de los cuentos.

\- Me gustaría ser el príncipe de tus sueños.

\- Eres mucho más que eso, lo sabes. Ella lo observaba a la distancia, al responderle sin titubeos, el cerraba la puerta de su despacho tras su espalda y se encaminaba a alcanzarla, hasta donde lo esperaba en la escalera.

\- Sabes, me he sentido un rey desde que llegamos aquí, sobre todo cuando te tengo en mis brazos,

\- ¡Albert! Yo… quisiera nunca decepcionarte, realmente lo deseo de todo corazón y… si, eres un rey y estoy en tu castillo ahora y…

\- Y legalmente eres mi esposa.

\- Si, hemos asegurado a tus sobrinos. Eso es lo más importante de todo. Me alegra mucho porque ellos merecen estar aquí, cuidados y protegidos por quienes realmente los aprecian.

\- ¿Y yo no cuento?

\- Por supuesto, no quedamos que eres el rey.

\- Y como Rey… puedo estar seguro que solo eres mi reina.

\- ¿De quién más? ¿A caso estás pensando todavía que tus sobrinos podrían ganarme?

\- Cathy… Candy… por favor, júrame que solo eres mía. Ella sonriendo con toda ternura mirándole a los ojos, notando como a solas le iba a llamar por su nombre y lo había corregido, acariciaba su rostro suavemente y acercándose a él aprovechando los escalones que la favorecían, le respondía con toda sinceridad,

\- Te lo juro. Me has hecho muy feliz, como jamás lo había sido en toda mi vida.

Eso fue suficiente para que ella tomara con cariño sus labios, pero él, no se conformó solo con eso, la tomo de su cintura y la estrechaba fuertemente, haciendo que ella colocara ambos brazos en sus hombros y acariciara su cabellera. Mientras el profundizaba en sus labios el beso cargado de posesión y deseo.

Al faltar el aliento, con una sonrisa traviesa, tomo su mano y subió corriendo por las escaleras, haciéndola reír efusivamente, hasta llegar a su habitación y cobrar con creces, los pasos siguientes a ese juramento.

En el aire, después de una fallida llegada a New York, el magnate Inglés, cabizbajo, meditaba sentado en su jet, al saber que la boda de su mujer, la tenía planeada supuestamente en Chicago. Ignorando que ella realmente descendía de otro jet privado, arribando a la ciudad, cubierta con una pañoleta y lentes obscuros, se dirigía a un hotel de lujo, cubriendo su privacidad y la discreción con la reservación privada hecha desde antelación.

\- Ya la esperábamos, señora.

\- Gracias, adelante.

El abuelo, había enviado, en mensaje a su nieto, sobre lo que había averiguado y que él se quedara en New York, pero Terrance, le confirmaba que había salido a Chicago y estaba en vuelo. Entonces al subir al jet, el abuelo cambiaba su vuelo dirigiéndose a New York, para descartar con un investigador donde realmente había viajado su nieta, asegurándole a Terrance, que Cathy había salido esa misma mañana de Miami, sin asegurar su destino, pero quien la encontrará primero, le confirmaría al otro. Terrance se comunicaba con él vía celular, al terminar de leer los mensajes ya que podía hacerlo estando en vuelo firme,

\- Abuelo, mis hombres ya están investigando, por eso salgo a Chicago, para estar unos pasos adelante, si ella se encuentra ahí, le juro que me la robo y me regreso con ella a Inglaterra. No pienso soltarla por nada del mundo.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte, Terry. Crees que mi nieta te haría algo así, ¿sin avisarme?

\- Estoy seguro que no, por todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que esto es solo una venganza por todo lo que ha sufrido por culpa mía. Pero no dejaré que el show llegue a mayores, si es una farsa, aceptaré todo frente a ella, de ser necesario me arrodillaré a pedirle perdón y le diré la verdad, que mis padres han estado tratando de separarnos desde hace un año.

\- Hijo, ya mis administradores se están haciendo cargo. Ahora tengo que cortar la llamada, subiré al jet. Por favor, no hagas locuras, te juro que mi nieta no se casará, todo esto es por lo que hemos estado pasando, cada que sale una noticia con una actriz o una cantante y esta vez, debió convencer al joven Andrew, para que te dieran una lección y… de eso si la creo capaz.

\- Abuelo, tiene fotos besándose, y no son falsas. No le he ofendido de esa manera y lo sabe.

\- Hijo, todo debe tener una justificación, por favor, toma esto con frialdad, si Cathy te ha deshonrado, te juro que…

\- Ella no se quedará con nadie, ¡Es mi mujer!

\- Por favor, tranquilízate, arreglaremos todo.

\- ¿Y si se cansó de mí, abuelo?

\- No lo creo. Ella te ama, lo sé. El abuelo bajaba su rostro y sin decir más colgaba la llamada, al sentarse en el jet, su mente se fue a muchos años atrás, donde su hijo y su nuera aun vivían.

 _\- ¡Papá, serás abuelo! - ¡Hijo! Por fin un descendiente, dios me bendiga y me dé un nieto varón. - Vamos Papá, ahora querrás que sea hombre, si apenas estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo, si es una niña, te querrá mucho. Ya habrá tiempo para encargar un varoncito, no le digas eso a mi mujer, dile que si es niño o niña, no te importa, no quiero que se sienta mal. - Esta bien, pero si es hombre, se llamará como yo. - Así se lo diré, pero si es niña… quiero que se llame Catherine, como mi madre, imagina a mi mujer poniéndole Candice como mi suegra. - ¡Candice! ¡Mi niña! Acaso…. No, su hermanita no sabe que ella murió junto a sus padres. Un angelito en el cielo mi pequeña Candice._

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando sea de su agrado, y haciendo tratos no esperados, continuamos escribiendo esta bella historia**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

\- No, Papá, esa mujer no es mi Candy. Ella se fue a ver a unas amigas, iré por ella en unos días.

\- Hijo, es muy bonita, como mi futura nuera. Güerita y de ojos verdes.

\- MI Candy no me cambiaría por un estirado de esos, además se acaba de ir, crees que esos se casan con la primera que ven, primero les hacen revisión de chasis, pa saber si son de adevis o de a mentis.

\- ¿Qué es de a devis? Tom

\- Papá, esas mujeres se operan todo, las chiches, las nachas, el chofe y hasta el mofle.

\- ¡Ah! No pues Candy es naturalita, no tienen nada de eso, siempre se veía sin… pero no importa mijo, lo mejor es que te quiere y eso ya es bastante.

\- Así es Papá, como sea, me iré unos días, quede con ella de… ir a ver lo del vestido, debe estar con sus amigas esas, alborotada porque ya no va a salir del rancho.

\- ¡Eso mijo! Ya que quede encinta, mejoramos la especie. Ya me veo a mis nietos con ojos verde y todo, hasta mi compadre me dirá que estuvo mejor que no quisieras a su hija, porque con ella todos iban a ser chatos.

\- Candy es perfecta, ta chiquita, no se alebresta y de plano, es la única que me cuadra.

\- ¡Eso mijo! Ya dime la verdad, probaste el mandao

\- Pos… uste ya sabe. Por eso mejor nos casamos, así no andamos a probadas y escondidas.

\- Ta güeno mijo, ya vaya por el dinero que tengo en la castaña y salga por ella de una vez, ya están chismorreando las vecinas que se te jue la Candy y no quiero que me dejen alborotao.

\- Gracias Apa. Verá que si no son güeritos, al menos se parecerán a mí.

El padre de Tom, se despedía dando una palmada y viendo a su hijo subir a su camioneta, llevaba varias mudas de ropa, porque se iba a buscar todo para casarse y el rancho ya olía a chamacos, para el Señor Stevens, padre adoptivo de Tom y con quien había concluido por fin todas sus ilusiones, al esconder que lo había adoptado, que era suyo y que lo tenía con otra, pero ella lo había dejado en el orfanato. Existen hombres que no aceptan bien la esterilidad, y al morir su mujer ya no tenía caso, esconder al hijo de su amante, supuestamente.

Tom lucía muy preocupado, desde que Candy lo había dejado ya hacía varias semanas, su padre no dejaba de alabarlo y tratarlo bien, porque Candy era la mujer más sencilla honesta y todos sabían que desde niños se querían. Lo que no aclaraba es que Candy solo lo aceptaba como un hermano y no como el novio que el presumía, pero casarse con Candy era mucho mejor que con la Chata. La hija del Compadre de su Papá.

En New York, el abuelo por fin llegaba y ya los hombres de Terry lo apoyaban como estaba planeado, de inmediato comentaban que se fueran a un hotel diferente que el que había estado utilizando, a lo que el aceptaba para no espantar a su nieta, estaba muy sensible y no era justo que también huyera de él. Una cosa era su marido y otra su abuelo, debía al menos entender eso.

\- Adelante, nos vamos a ese hotel, pero sin dar mis datos, en privado.

\- Así lo ordeno el Sr. Grandchester.

\- Bien. Necesito hacer algunas llamadas.

El hombre se retiraba y la jugada que el abuelo había planeado ya la empezaba a plasmar, una llamada a Paty, angustiado por como se había encontrado a su nieto en mal estado, grave y muy mal. Fue suficiente, para esperar la llamada de su nieta. Si Terry se volvía loco era una cosa, pero algo si sabía de su nieta, que lo amaba y que por nada del mundo desearía un mal para su marido, lo seguro era que pronto llamaran para pedir mayores informes, ya sea la amiga o la misma nieta por fin lo buscaría y al hacerlo ya vería si esta se aparecía o no.

En Lakewood por su parte, Tom llegaba al pueblo, en los terrenos del la mansión se sonaba la boda esa, donde la familia era muy acaudalad ay según decían se casaría su Candy con otro nombre, solo se acercaría a ver si averiguaba algo, porque la seguridad ahí, si te atrapaba, te encerraba mínimo tres días.

Albert por su parte, gozaba de su mujer y no podía imaginarla en brazos de otro, de solo pensarlo, sabía que había un trasfondo y que eso saldría pronto, el día de la boda religiosa ya estaba plasmado, pero su mujer pensaba que faltaban tres semanas y eso lo sorprendía pues solo faltaban tres días.

\- Albert, no creo que sea bueno exagerar en gastos, solo por un día…

\- Si, solo por una sola ocasión nos casamos, ¿O piensas casarte muchas veces?

\- ¡No! Eso no es posible yo… no me casaría con nadie, yo… solo quiero ayudarte y que, los niños estén protegidos y…

\- ¿Y a mí que me dejas?

\- Mi corazón es solo tuyo. Creo que… ya lo habíamos hablado…

\- Si, y te dije que… me avergonzaba haberme adelantado pero… no pude evitarlo yo… no quiero que nos separemos jamás.

\- Me gustaría eso, amar y sentirse amado y… que te quieran… tener una familia… hijos y…

Albert sonreía, ella se miraba con hijos y a su lado, en ningún momento hablaba de su abuelo y, ya era momento de tocar el tema o… mejor esperar… ese tono no era inglés, ¿acaso tendría razón en una doble vida? George no permitiría una burla, y el tío de los niños se aprovecharía de eso si pudiera, pero de un Andrew nadie se burlaba y ella, no parecía ser así. Interrumpiendo tomaba sus labios, desnudos en su habitación, amoldaban por vigésima ocasión sus cuerpos, como si ella se adaptara solo a él, sus besos, su forma tan sencilla y… ¿enfermera?

\- ¿Sabes cuánto me gustas, pequeña?

\- No. ¿Cuánto?

\- Millones de euros pagaría por ti

\- El amor no se vende, no tiene precio, no necesitas pagar nada, el amor es…

\- ¿Es?

\- Es amor o no se es. El amor no se planea, son se programa, no se subasta, el amor es todo y sin él, no hay nada.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Mucho. Nunca me imagine… estar aquí, en tus brazos y… si es un sueño, por favor, que cuando me despierte, no me vaya a caer de la cama.

\- No lo permitiría mi vida. Por eso debes estar muy junto a mí.

\- Si.

\- Candy ¿Cuántos hijos quieres que tengamos? Preguntaba esperando espantarla o saber si podía encontrar algo más en sus palabras,

\- Ya tenemos dos. Los que Dios nos mande, pero… En ese momento ella notaba que no se habían estado cuidando y ella no tenía anticonceptivos, se quedaba en silencio, recordando que todo pronto desaparecería, si Cathy se presentaba, ella no sería nadie.

\- ¿Pero?

\- No nos hemos protegido.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No tomas anticonceptivos?

\- Yo… no…yo

\- Tranquila amor, las parejas siempre se tardan en tener familia y… como dijiste ya tenemos dos. Albert pensaba en las ocasiones que la había amado y era su primera vez, su mirada, su boca, no mentía, ella no estaba tomando nada, ella podía darle hijos y… eso aseguraba que no estaba casada con otro.

Terry por su parte había arribado a Chicago, recibía información de la boda, lugar y la fecha, en tres días, tenía que buscar algún invitado al evento y poder acceder a entrar.

\- Quiero eso para ayer.

\- Señor, está muy restringido

\- Intenta con… mi abuelo, debe asistir el abuelo de la novia, investiga por ese medio

\- Muy bien señor.

Terry ya se le marcaban las ojeras, su preocupación era evidente, sobre todo desde que veía una y otra vez imágenes de su mujer besándose con ese. No lo soportaba, estaba irritado y solo trataba de recordar cómo hacer el amor con su mujer era tan increíble y que eso no podía vivirlo con otro, ya que era solo suya. Cathy debía estarse cobrando las ocasiones en que por más que le demostraba que eran falsas esas tomas, ahora había elegido hacerle venganza al estilo inglés, pero eso jamás se lo haría, era amor de verdad lo que en ellos se daba cada entrega, cada noche, no podía haberlo cambiado de esa manera, no sin amor.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, continuamos con este fic, que empieza a cercarse al punto clave de la acción**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 12_**

Habían pasado dos días, a un día de la boda, la mansión estaba reluciente, exagerado de vigilancia, de seguridad tipo elite, así como de invitados que estarían pronto ahí. Candy observaba todo asustada, sería muy pronto la boda religiosa, la iglesia era sencilla, pero el padre era el de mayor rango en América. Todo eso se enteraba con la Tía Elroy, cariñosamente la abuela, la abuela de los pequeños y abuela para todos, ya que los niños no se equivocaran al decirle Tía o abuela.

En New York, ya no podía seguirse escondiendo, todo estaba al día, la boda seguía adelante y los invitados guardaban privacidad, sin embargo, ella sabía que su nombre estaba en boca de todos y que la joven aun no delataba nada. Sin más marcaba a su abuelo, tenía que saber de Terry, no podía continuar callando.

\- Abuelo, ¿Cómo esta Terry?

\- Hija mía. El esta como loco, se ha ido a Chicago, ¿Dónde te encuentras Cathy?

\- En New York.

\- ¿En qué hotel?

\- En el Stamford Prince.

\- Cathy, estoy en ese hotel, en el pent-house señorial

\- ¡Abuelo!

Ella salía de su suite y corría hacia el elevador, su abuelo se iba hacia la puerta y abría para ver el elevador privado, donde ella corría y lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste, hija? Tu marido está muy mal, el no tuvo la culpa de todo lo que han hecho sus familiares.

\- ¿Sus familiares?

\- Tienen problemas económicos, Cathy. Si te divorciabas de él, ellos podrían beneficiarse

\- ¡Que!

\- Terry y yo lo averiguamos y… está muy molesto, el te ama, hija.

\- Y yo a él, abuelo.

\- Espera, déjame hablarle, tengo que hacerlo venir aquí. Esta en Chicago, el celular estaba sin alcance, no podían contactarlo, lo seguro era que lo estaban molestando por la publicidad y sus guardias lo estaban escondiendo ya, algo tramaban y las palabras de su nieto lo mortificaban, si entraba a esa boda, se daría cuenta que su nieta no era la joven y que solo estaban cuidando la privacidad de la novia de William Andrew, posiblemente con el consentimiento de su nieta.

\- No lo localizo. Esta en Lakewood.

\- Si, ahí esta la mansión de los Andrew, pero… yo… abuelo lo siento.

\- Hija, tu marido ira a esa boda y sacara a la novia de ahí, sin pensar que no eres tu.

\- Es muy parecida a mí, las fotos no mienten, ella es muy parecida, solo que, al hablar, no puede evitar su acento norteamericano,

\- Entonces… las fotos de ella besándose… ¿No eres tú?

\- No abuelo, fue una coincidencia, ella se llama Candy.

\- ¡Candy!

El abuelo comenzaba a perder el color, de pronto, Cathy gritaba por ayuda, a lo que varios hombres extrañados al verla, pensaban que ella había sido la causa de su desmayo.

En Lakewood, Tom ya tenía visto como acercarse, si Candy estaba ahí, lo averiguaría, ella no podía desaparecer así como así, no podía casarse con un estirado. Y sin pensarlo, otro estirado estaba viendo los planos vestido de manera sencilla, ocultándose de todo, viendo por donde huir y sacar a su mujer de la mansión donde planeaba vengarse de él. Lo cierto es que esa boda no se lograría, por mucho show que fuera, él la evitaría a toda costa.

En la mansión, Albert ya recibía más información, existía una Candy White, y esa era su mujer, una enfermera, que vivía en un orfelinato, era huérfana y había viajado a New York para conseguir trabajo. Había otros datos por recibir pero esos llegarían un día después de la boda, debido a que era con el número de seguro social de Candy White.

\- Quiero toda la información completa, si esto es una burla, o si es una doble vida, o que es lo que tanto se oculta en el nombre de Cathy Woodgate.

\- Es seguro que Cathy Woodgate, es Cathy Grandchester, vive en Inglaterra y su ultimo paradero fue New York, estaba su pasaporte registrado en el barco y usted estuvo con ella, ahí la conoció junto con su sobrino Stear.

\- Se hizo pasar por primo, le gustaba la amiga de Cathy, George.

\- Otro motivo, la amiga no se despegaba de ella, y ¿No está invitada la familia Woodgate?

\- ¿Nadie?

\- El abuelo, solicitó su invitación, llegará ese día, para entregar a la novia.

\- ¿Confirmó?

\- Si.

\- Algo no me huele bien. Estaremos fuera de la mansión cuando vayamos a la iglesia, ahí podría ser que… ese busque a su mujer…

\- Dijo usted que ella es solo suya.

\- Si. Pero cual, la enfermera esta aquí, mientras que… Woodgate… ¿vendrá?

\- Pues el abuelo es el único familiar con vida, podríamos averiguar.

\- Cuidaras de los niños, de mi Tía Elroy y de ella.

\- Con mi vida.

\- Gracias George. Si ella me está engañando… todo su numerito se podría salir y… entonces porque hacerse pasar por ella, quien me engañó, ¿ella o la otra?, ¿hay dos? ¿o es solo una?

El día de la boda llegaba, toda la mañana, el temblor en sus manos era evidente, la Tía Elroy estaba muy elegante, los niños parecían pequeños pingüinitos, con traje blanco, y el novio igual, como si los tres, fueran a casarse con ella.

La emoción al vestirse, la compartían con su tío y los comentarios, no podían más que hacerlo sentir muy querido,

\- Es la mejor del mundo, como ya no estaba mi mami, ella realmente… nos quiere, Tío.

\- Lo sé. Nunca te había escuchado tan feliz, Anthony.

\- Alex dice que no sueña más que en la boda, pero que no puede ver a la novia, y es que dijo que se vestiría como un hada de los cuentos, y yo… solo le veo las alas en mis sueños. El sonreía y acomodaba la corbata a su sobrino, mientras que el otro caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, comentaba,

\- Se tarda mucho, quiero verla, no puedo dejar de pensarla, la soñé, y mi mamá estaba ahí, ella sonreía y… estaba con nosotros en el frente, la esperábamos y… no entraba a la iglesia.

La ansiedad del pequeño, hizo que el tío abriera los ojos, temía en algo y eso era peor, que no solo él, estaba temiendo eso, los niños estaban preocupados.

En eso, ella bajaba por la escalera, varias mujeres ayudaban extendiendo su vestido y los tres giraban a verla, sus cabellos recogidos, su rostro iluminado y esa, sonrisa, los dejaba absortos, por fin la veían.

\- ¡Preciosa! - ¡Hermosa! - ¡Bellísima!

Las expresiones hicieron sonreír efusiva, ellos la veían bien, y les gustaba, pero el rostro de él, era el que ella deseaba ver y su mirada brillaba y su boca estaba desencajada, solo supo que él había dicho, ¡Bellísima!

\- Albert, le pedí a la abuela que… entre conmigo a la iglesia.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, deseando les guste mucho, como a mi cuando la escribo ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

La ambulancia iba todo vuelo, mientras el abuelo meditaba una y otra vez las escenas del pasado,

… _El avión explotó en el aire, trataron de salir, la puerta fue abierta pero no alcanzaron, los cuerpos están en partes, la explosión fue terrible y la caída no dejo nada salvable… ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi nuera! ¡Mi nieta!… Fueron días completos uniendo piezas, revisando los motivos, la caja negra fue encontrada, no tuvieron mucho tiempo, una agonía que no dejaba dudas ruidos estruendosos, gritos de agonía, desesperación, buscando los paracaídas, se lanzaron en pleno vuelo, ya se había perdido un motor, pero la montaña y las colinas hicieron que chocara antes y no pudieron salvarse… Señor, el cuerpo de la niña es muy pequeña, no lo encontramos, pudo haber caído más lejos, el viento, no sabemos si iba en brazos del padre, o de la madre o si con las prisas se lanzaron de forma individual… oculten todo, mi nieta no puede saber todo eso, quiero que ella no sufra. Ella es lo único que me queda, ya no tengo a nadie más, no quiero que se entere de nada - Pero señor, - Es una orden. Ni una sola palabra, es muy pequeña para saber eso, la muerte en avión es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano_ …

Cathy no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que detener a Terry, todo se acabaría en cuanto ella apareciera, su abuelo le había pedido que fuera por la chica, que necesitaba salvarla y llevarla a su lado. En sus delirios solo le suplicaba que fuera por esa chica. Mientras ella avergonzada por no saber bien porque su abuelo se había puesto así, solo le obedecía, se lo debía, pero sobre todo, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Terry, era capaz de llevarse a esa chica a Inglaterra, pensándola ella.

\- No Paty, no sé que estoy haciendo. - Cathy hable con Stear, me dijo que nos veríamos en la boda.- ¡Oh Paty! ¡Mi abuelo! Quiere que la salve y la lleve con él. - Cathy, era muy curioso que fueran idénticas, tu abuelo debe saber algo y… puede ser de tu familia - Si, eso me temo, y yo… que fui una estúpida, malvada y me escondí tras ella, le mentí, la hice entrar en una mentira con tantas cosas que le dije… todo por… - Tranquila Cathy, no te preocupes, llegare en media hora y estaré cuidando de tu abuelo, tu ve por tu esposo y trae a esa chica. - Si algo le sucede a mi abuelo yo… jamás me lo perdonare.- No pasará nada, solo aparece y yo estaré esperando en el hospital, llegaré en quince minutos, cuidaré de él, pero no tardes, trae a la chica, tenemos que saber porque tu abuelo se puso así. - Tengo miedo, Terry estará muy molesto, yo no sabía que su familia quería que nos divorciáramos, son tan horribles, todo por el dinero - Ya lo pagaran, esta boda debe estarles dando una lección a todos, incluyéndonos a nosotras Cathy.

Terry no había dormido, estaba al tanto de por donde pasarían, en donde sería la iglesia y como entrarían ahí.

\- No quiero que nadie se acerque, me esperaran en el auto, escaparemos y el jet debe estar listo.

\- Lo estar señor. Pero es muy peligroso, todo esto sería fuera de la ley.

\- La bigamia es fuera de la ley.

Tom por su parte, se había colado como ballet parquin, estacionaba autos y mientras tanto se acercaba cada vez más a la fiesta, meditaba que por ahí pasarían todos y el solo deseaba saber si era ella, su parecido lo decía todo, pero tenía que asegurarse, Candy no podía casarse de la noche a la mañana conociendo a un riquillo y cambiarlo por él, como si él no pudiera darle mucho más en la cama que ese estirado.

\- ¿Las llaves?

\- Si, gracias. Un hombre entregaba las llaves recibiendo un cartón y continuaba en espera, la iglesia era pequeña, había muchas personas, pero Tom no desistía, el tenía que saber.

Cathy bajaba de un jet, un auto la esperaba. Se había ido sola, vestía elegante para poder pasar a la fiesta o a los reporteros, pero a la vez casual, para poder salir rápido de ese lugar, cuando se aclararan las cosas, no podía quedarse a ver como se desilusionaría William, el tan buen hombre y ella que le había jugado tan mal, dejando a una doble, que ahora, su abuelo deliraba en un hospital, de saber su existencia.

Tom tomaba las llaves y ella bajaba, era Candy. Dejaba el auto y corría hasta donde Cathy se iba a bajar, este la empujaba y volvía a subirla al auto y lo estacionaba más delante, bajaba y asustado la abrazaba,

\- ¡Chiquita! ¿Qué haces aquí? Mi amor, te he estado buscando

\- ¡Que! ¿Quién es usted? ¡Suélteme!

\- No puedes casarte con ese, no sabes lo que esos hombres hacen, lo acabas de conocer, no puedes ir a esa boda, Candy

\- ¡Yo no!...

Tom le tapaba la boca y continuaba

\- Mira mija, esos hombres ni siquiera saben amar, un criado les baja los pantalones y otro les quita la camisa, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Candy. Hacen el amor a sus mujeres frente a todos, luego las exhiben y… las tratan re mal, son como zombis, no comen, apenas y toman agua, se la pasan flacas y… solo con ayuda de otros sementales, tienen hijos. Por favor Candy, no entres ahí, te perdono todo, pero vámonos al rancho.

Cathy estaba asustada, era un loco o un retrasado, no le entendía lo que hablaba, pero lo cierto es que conocía a la otra, a como pudo, se zafaba y con su tono recto e inglés se defendía

\- ¡Basta! ¡Yo a usted no lo conozco! Suélteme o gritare y llamare a la policía.

Tom se quedaba boca abierta, no era Candy, esa hablaba bien extraño, parecía que tenía cables dentro de la boca, el tono era tan exacto y las palabras las decía tan completas.

Cathy salía corriendo y se escabullía para entrar sin ser vista, lloraba del terror por ese hombre que estacionaba los autos, nunca en su vida la habían tratado así. En los jardines de la iglesia, trataba de recomponerse y buscar una forma de no llamar la atención y poder acercarse.

La limosina llegaba, muchos hombres vigilaban el camino, era imposible ver a la novia, tenía ayuda para todo, su vestido, la alfombra y las cámaras con flashes que la deslumbraban. George notaba lo asustada que se ponía y como esta se aferraba a su brazo temblando, nerviosa. Pero al ver a la abuela, tomaba aire y esta se iba con ella a ayudarla y con una suave voz, se dirigía a ella

\- Abuela, cuidado, hay mucha gente, ¿habrá más bodas?

George levantaba las cejas, esa era la enfermera definitivamente, no era la inglesa Woodgate. Con seriedad, hacía señas a los hombres quienes cuidaban a las dos damas que apenas entrar a la puerta, sonaba la melodía y ambas muy lento caminaban por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaban al frente, Albert le hacía una sonrisa, después de un suspiro y soltar el aliento, se le había hecho eterno el camino, y para dos pequeños a su lado, eso no importaba, sus sonrisas lo decían todo, estaban felices al tenerla ahí.

Ambos niños tomaban a su abuela y la llevaban a su sillón especial, donde ellos estaban a su lado. La boda comenzaba, pero ella ya no sonreía, estaba muy nerviosa, pálida y apenada, no sabía qué hacer, solo sonreía tímida y eso no pasaba desapercibido para él.

La ceremonia iba en marcha, él le apretaba suavemente su mano y ella estaba fría, temblorosa y bajaba el rostro avergonzada. Cuando el padre preguntaba si había algún impedimento para que se llevara a cabo esa celebración. Tras la pareja, aparecía el inglés deteniendo la boda

\- ¡Yo me opongo!… ¡Cathy Grandchester, es mi esposa!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su espera, por la petición de que continuara esta historia y sobre todo por comentar,**_

 _ **eso es un valioso pago para quienes hacemos esto por amor al arte ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

El rostro de Candy fue de incredulidad, y Albert giraba a verla, cuando ella comentaba

\- ¿Y este quién es?

No pudo evitar apretar una sonrisa, esa era una mujer única, no era la esposa de ese hombre, mucho menos lo había engañado, alguien más lo había hecho y eso por dentro lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque ella, respondía a todas sus caricias, a todos sus besos, a toda esa pasión tan grande que ambos tenían cuando se unían sus cuerpos. Con tranquilidad, la ajusto un poco y la colocaba tras su espalda, protegiéndola y haciendo señas con los dedos, para que sus hombres la resguardaran.

Cathy, entraba por un costado de la iglesia, y asustada con la respiración detenida escuchaba la frase dicha pro su esposo "¡Yo me opongo!… ¡Cathy Grandchester, es mi esposa!" Se notaba ojeroso, delgado y su rostro denotaba molestia y un aprobado enfado, ella corrió hasta él para detenerlo

\- ¡Terry, no!

Candy asomaba su rostro por un costado de Albert y la veía a ella, a la mujer que la había engañado y corría hacía ese hombre deteniéndolo, meditaba que ya todo se había terminado, que nadie la querría jamás y que ella era una don nadie. Giro sus rostros a los niños quienes abrían sus ojitos y se miraban uno al otro, luego la vieron a ella y a la que estaba atrás, tal vez pensando que ellos también eran dos iguales.

Pero al levantar la vista y ver a la abuela, estaba pálida y su respiración se agitaba y se apretaba el pecho. Así caminó de prisa hasta ella, tranquilizándola y haciendo lo propio con sus conocimientos,

\- ¡Abuela! ¡Tranquila! Es un error, usted no tiene de que preocuparse, esto es un error, yo la quiero mucho, no conozco a ese hombre, por favor, cálmese, ellos la necesitan,

\- ¡Hija! ¡Gracias! También te necesitan a ti, mi pequeña…

Candy decía ordenes, y todos se movilizaban, George tomaba a los niños subiéndolos uno en cada brazo, gritando que cubrieran a William, mientras Candy acompañaba a la abuela al carro para que la revisaran, su asistente y dama de compañía ya estaba con ella, y tenía todos los accesorios para reanimarla y tranquilizarla, pero ver a Candy colocándole todo y haciendo las mismas cosas que ella hacía la sorprendieron, y escucharla, hablar la dejaba asombrada, ya que la novia, estaba solicitando medicamentos y colocándolos con amplia velocidad en la jeringa, tomando todos los signos vitales y viendo que lo hacía como si eso no fuera nada importante, sino una cualidad natural,

\- Por favor, Julia, hágase cargo, no puedo irme con ella, la necesita a usted. - Abuela, yo la quiero mucho, jamás le hare daño a nadie, se lo juro. Candy le daba un beso en la frente y salía del auto, que arrancaba a toda velocidad, para que su medico la revisará.

Los niños eran llevados por George, quien sabía que Candy estaba con la abuela en el auto que iba toda velocidad y se tranquilizaba, llamando a los hombres de la iglesia, para que no se separaran de William.

Terry, veía a Cathy y la abrazaba posesivo, llorando por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, William había caminado hasta ellos, sus guardaespaldas lo asediaban y las personas no dejaban de murmurar en un silencio imitado, para poder escuchar lo que sucedía,

\- ¡Cathy, mi amor! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

\- Yo… soy la culpable de todo. ¡De todo, Terry! Mi abuelo esta en el hospital ahora y…. quiere que lleve a la joven con él… yo le pedí que… se hiciera pasar por mi ¡Fui yo, Terry!

\- ¡Cathy!

William estaba serio, se había desatado la mentira y la culpabilidad, por una parte estaba tranquilo, no estaba con Woodgate, pero la mujer que era suya, no era culpable y eso lo hacía sentirse muy bien en su interior. Cuando estuvo frente a la pareja, Terry abrazo a su esposa, y sostuvo con cierta fiereza la mirada de quien había besado a su mujer, y Cathy le deshizo sus dudas al pedir perdón,

\- ¡William Perdóname! Yo… soy culpable de todo esto, ella es idéntica a mí y… aproveche eso para dejar la tontería que había hecho al decirte que aceptaba un matrimonio, cuando yo… soy casada y amo a mi esposo.

\- Cathy… entonces ¿quién es ella?

\- Una chica que no tenía nada, que… había encontrado apenas trabajo de enfermera y… que mi abuelo está pidiendo que la lleve a su lado… se encuentra internado en el nosocomio en New York, solo delira y delira, que le lleve a Candy.

En la parte delantera de la iglesia, Candy se había asomando y veía como la joven inglesa explicaba todo, sin mucho que decir, se salía y le pedía a uno de los choferes que a llevar a la mansión, que tenía que ir de inmediato allá, que el señor los alcanzaría en cuanto se desocupara.

El chofer asentía sin saber lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que se habían ido dos de los autos con emergencias y ahora se llevaría igual a la novia, sin el novio, algo pasaba, pero no traía el audífono del celular, estaba obedeciendo a lo que le solicitaban.

\- Por supuesto madame, lo que usted ordene.

A toda velocidad salía y Tom que observaba triste, veía que otra mujer con el rostro tan bello de Candy, era llevada por un chofer en un auto, asustado notaba que llevaba el cabello recogido, mientras que la que había visto lo traía suelto. Asombrado sus labios mencionaban su nombre, sin evitarlo.

\- ¡Candy!

Le preguntaba a los compañeros que estacionaban autos y uno de ellos confirmaba,

\- Se suspendió la boda, un hombre dijo ser su marido.

\- ¡Que! ¿En serio? ¿Era casada?

\- Si loco, la monita se quería volver a casar y que le cae el marido y dijo a grito abierto, yo me opongo, como el burro ese de sherk. El hombre que le contaba confirmaba con cierta sorna, al estar enterado del chisme y de todo lo que comentaban los que salían de la boda.

En el hospital, la abuela sonreía tranquila, asegurando que solo era un susto, el doctor sonriendo confirmaba que fue muy rápida la intervención y felicitaba a Julia, a lo que ella negaba y agregaba

\- Fue la señora Candy, yo llegue después, ella atendió de inmediato, coloco con prontitud, estaba muy atrás en la iglesia, llegue cuando ella la estaba atendiendo, ¡fue ella!

\- Si, doctor, fue mi hija, mi niña me tranquilizó, dijo que no conocía a ese hombre, dijo que me quería y… que no nos haría daño, por eso tenemos que irnos, hay que terminar la boda, deben estar ya en la fiesta del jardín, Julia.

\- ¿Qué le parece, Doctor? ¿Puede irse? No me despegaré de ella. Aseguraba Julia, para volver al evento. Y el doctor con una sonrisa, asentía,

\- El medicamento no permitirá que se agite, esta todo en orden y no es justo que se pierda la boda, vayan tranquilas, iré en dos horas más que termine mi consulta, estaré con ella antes de que duerma.

En la mansión, las luces adornaban el jardín, todo se veía divino, flores blancas muy cautivantes, copas de cristal y ella… tenía que irse, todo había terminado. Subía con cuidado los escalones, hasta entrar a su habitación, con facilidad se quitaba el atuendo colocándolo en la cama que no había usado ni una sola vez, la de su habitación, ya que dormía siempre con él. Se colocaba una ropa sencilla, lo más posible, puesto que la marca de la ropa delataba que era de alto costo. En su tocador, dejaba sus anillos, el de compromiso, algunas alhajas de Cathy, y se quitaba la diadema y gargantillas de la familia.

Tomaba una foto de él, y la colocaba en un bolso. Unas prendas interiores y unas blusas, algo ligero, luego tomaba un saco y al ver que todas las personas se darían cuenta que ya no estaba vestida de novia, se salía por el balcón, con pericia y buscando no ser vista. Caminaba por las zonas sombreadas, hasta internarse en las orillas, para poder escapar.

En la iglesia, ya sabiendo toda la verdad, y aceptando las disculpas de Cathy, les pedía que fueran a su mansión para aclarar las cosas con Candy, y si era posible, ir a ver al abuelo que estaba internado en el hospital. Pero al salir, su auto no estaba, las tres limosinas se habían ido, los autos de los guardias estaban ahí, y un auto más con otros guardias de los Grandchester, se unían a la caravana, siguiendo el paso a la mansión, donde de seguro estarían,

\- George ¿Qué sucedió?

\- La bella enfermera salvó el día, atendió a su Tía, y ya vamos en camino para la iglesia, los niños van conmigo y en el otro auto, Julia cuida de la Sra. Andrew

\- ¿Y Candy? ¿No está con ustedes?

\- Cuando llegue al hospital, ella había dejando en su lugar a Julia, y se había regresado con usted.

\- Pero ella no se encuentra aquí.

\- Señor, esta vestida de novia, todos deben saber donde se encuentra.

\- Pues en la limosina que me trajo, porque aquí no está.

\- Llamaré al chofer, señor.

Al llamar al chófer, confirmaba que la señorita estaba en su habitación. Y se daba la orden, de que no la dejaran salir. Que todos iban en camino a la mansión.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su espera, deseando sea de su agrado, para seguir continuándola ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

Tom se quitaba el atuendo de pingüinito que le habían proporcionado y se ganaba unos dólares por solo haber estado estacionando autos, los que recibían el pago , lanzaban un gancho al aire, pero él, solo doblaba los billetes y los metía sin gozo al pantalón, pues estimaba que quien había lastimado los sentimientos de su novia, le estaba pagando.

\- No hay eventos como estos seguidos por aquí, pero que bien pagan por el trabajo. Tom bajaba su rostro avergonzado, solo se imaginaba a donde habían llevado a Candy, ni siquiera casada, solo como presa pal matadero. Era una amante parecida a la esposa y ahora la tomarían como suplente.

Sin mucho caminaba hasta su camioneta y manejaba descorazonado al no haber podido hablar con ella, sino con la verdadera, la cual no lo conocía. De pronto vio varios autos obscuros y en caravana, se observaba a la distancia con muchos hombres en traje, y algunos con lentes obscuros. Se le ocurrió seguirlos y tratar de rescatar de ese lugar a su novia.

Candy se orientaba con la posición del sol, caminaba tranquila, sonreía por haber terminado las cosas, si se quedaba, podían ver que ella los había estado engañando y no podía sostener la mirada a los niños, mucho menos a él, que tanto se había ilusionado, pero era en ambas direcciones, pues ella jamás volvería a entregar su corazón a nadie.

A lo lejos giro para ver la mansión por última vez, subía por la zona del bosque y se recargaba en un árbol, viendo varios autos estacionarse y en uno de ellos, el resaltaba ante todos, su traje blanco, su cabellera rubia. Cerraba los ojos y lo veía cerca de ella, su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz. Un par de lagrimas traicionaban su salida de ahí, pero nada podía hacer, si las cosas salían mal, era un hecho que solo por haber aceptado, alcanzaba un castigo ejemplar y eso perjudicaría su intachable tarjeta de enfermera, lo mejor era pensar que fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño, que jamás olvidaría en lo que le restara de vida, giraba sin querer ver más y se perdía así, la llegada de la camioneta de Tom, que se estacionaba solicitando permiso de entrada a la mansión.

\- Si señor, conozco a la novia, no hubo boda y… vine por ella, me mando llamar.

\- Bien, déjeme avisar para darle acceso, Tom se subía a la camioneta y no esperaba la aprobación, encendía y pasaba quitado de la pena, no podía esperar a saber si era un sí, o un no. Esto pasaba desapercibido para el guardia quien mencionaba el caso apenas y no notaba que ya se había introducido. Al llegar a la mansión varios guardias se apilaban en la entrada deteniéndolo, y el solo gritaba,

\- ¡Caaaaandy! ¡Vine por ti! ¡Te voy a salvar!

Adentro de la mansión, Albert bajaba mostrándose preocupado, Cathy preguntaba alarmada sobre Candy y lo que sucedía, pero fue Terry quien la abrazaba y comentaba

\- Por favor, sé que es culpa de mi esposa, pero en todo caso, este asunto inició por mi familia, soy el responsable de esta situación, mi abuelo es el hombre más honorable que conozco, dígale a la joven que lo haga por él.

\- Ella se fue, dejo todo en la habitación, joyas, vestido, todo, ella simplemente no me espero. Cathy pedía ver la habitación y Terry la acompañaba, pero al intentar subir, los gritos le hicieron ponerse helada, se detenía con un escalofrío en la espalda,

\- ¡Ese hombre! Ese intento secuestrarme en la iglesia.

Albert giro asustado a verla y Terry se enfurecía por lo que escuchaba, a lo que continuaba ella hablando sobre lo que ese hombre le había dicho y lo seguro era que la había confundido con Candy. Terry asustado gritaba

\- ¡Semental! ¿Es un estúpido?

\- No sé porque dijo esas cosas, se notaba preocupado, me decía "mija" y que me llevaría a su rancho. Ambos hombres salían al frente. Albert daba indicaciones de que lo dejaran hablar, esperando ver qué relación tenía en todo eso, preguntaba,

\- ¿Conoces a Candy?

\- Si, yo la encontré, yo la desamarre del árbol donde cayó cuando era niño, ella es mía, estaba colgando, cayó en un globo del cielo. Cathy abría los ojos, Terry le murmuraba en el oído que se refería a un paracaídas. Albert por su parte, habiendo investigado confirmaba y preguntaba

\- ¿Del orfelinato? ¿De ahí la conoces?

\- Si. Contestaba sonriente, Tom, por fin alguien lo escuchaba, y le decía algo coherente,

\- Le propuse matrimonio, pero ella pensaba que como éramos casi hermanos, no debía ser, ella se fue, una mañana le llevaba dinero para que comprara el ajuar y había desaparecido, debieron confundirla con esa señorita que habla extraño. Candy es un ángel, ella jamás le hace daño a nadie, si tuvieron problemas, pagaré lo que sea necesario, pero déjenla libre, yo… yo me casaré con ella, no me importa lo que haya pasado, le juro que jamás la volverán a ver, ella no les hizo mal, puedo asegurarlo. Albert apretaba las quijadas, al saberla suya y efectivamente jamás había hecho daño a nadie, la amaba, como jamás había amado a nadie en su vida. Con tranquilidad simulada respondía,

\- Es imposible que te puedas casar con ella, ahora es mi esposa y legalmente no permitiré jamás que me la quites.

\- Pero escuché en la boda, que se había suspendido, que era la confusión y que estaba casada. Albert indicaba con su mano, hacía Terry y Cathy,

\- Si, ella está casada con él, pero Candy es mi mujer y legalmente nos casamos hace tiempo.

\- Usted no la ama, señor. Ella es una cosita insignificante para usted, ella jamás será una de los suyos, mejor déjela conmigo, por favor. Cathy molesta, por haber pasado un intento de secuestro, respondía,

\- Se equivoca usted, ella es de mi familia y cuando cayó en ese paracaídas, debieron llevarla a las autoridades, ella debió estar conmigo, ella no es una cosa insignificante, eso le habría dicho usted a ella, pero es una luchadora, ella escapó de usted, no lo ama y jamás lo amo, me encontró a mí, y jamás permitiré que un hombre como usted, con esas tonterías que me dijo, se acerque a una joven como ella. No se merece a un tipo tan vulgar y nefasto.

\- Yo no soy eso, yo trabajo y tengo casa y le daré todo lo que ella pida, es más, yo no exhibo desnudas a las mujeres como muchos hombres de dinero lo hacen, y las andan mostrando a todo el mundo, hasta ni las dejan comer, las operan de todo, les hacen verse extrañas con el hocico partido, en vez de besarlas, son capaces de morderlas, están bien locos por estos lugares.

Terry y Albert abrieron los ojos enormes y fue Terry el que ya habiendo sabido que intento secuestrar a su mujer, le dio directo al rostro y aunque el joven bastante fuerte, no lo vio venir, se defendía, respondiéndole con fuerza. Con las técnicas de defensa que Grandchester conocía, evadía con facilidad los golpes y le daba un rodillazo doblándolo y gritando,

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! Mencionar esas cosas frente a mi mujer.

Cathy se presionaba con una mano el pecho y la otra mano la colocaba en su boca, Albert giro a verla a tiempo y la atrapaba al desmayarse.

\- ¡Grandchester!

Este se separaba y subía los escalones para tomar a su mujer, elevándola a la mansión para atenderla, mientras Albert terminaba por hablar con el ranchero,

\- Candy está con mi Tía en el hospital, es mejor que te marches ahora, no creo que mi mujer quiera nada contigo. Todo lo que dices, es una reverenda basura, jamás trataría así a mi esposa.

Pasados los minutos, la fiesta era suspendida. Candy había desaparecido, un medico revisaba a Cathy, quien le confirmaba a su esposo que tenía tres meses de embarazo. Y este por una parte feliz, por otra, preocupado por todo lo que había pasado en su estado y las ocasiones en las que había llorado, preocupada por las difamaciones.

\- Muchas gracias, Doctor. Esto ha sido demasiado para ella, pediré hospedaje aquí al Sr. Andrew, no la moveré de momento.

\- Ella estará bien, está muy preocupada y si, requiere descanso y beber líquidos.

Los gemelos corrían a verla, a conocerla y al escucharla, sus sonrisas se borraban, pues no era la novia, su hada de los cuentos, la mujer que ellos conocían. Terry los observaba y Cathy los apreciaba, al ver que pronto tendría a un hijo, deseaba que solo fuera uno, no dos, pero ahora por Albert sabía que la joven Candy era su gemela, y su abuelo debía estar al tanto, para haber salido tan afectado, roñado que la llevará a su lado.

\- Tony, es que la nuestra es también como nosotros.

\- Si, Alex, es como si tú fueras ella, así sin chiste, con ese tono de voz y yo fuera como la mía, así sonriente y simpática, ella sabía jugar y nos quería, ella se fue, porque vino ella. Indicaba a Cathy y Terry hacía una sonrisa de lado, por como el listo de los niños se comparaba con la que se había ido y le dejaba a su mujer al que estaba más triste, este se acercaba y comentaba,

\- Ven acá, encontraremos a Candy y volverán a verla. Mi mujer no los conoce, no saben cómo es ella, ahora está triste, y un poco malita, pero es divertida, juega, y quiere mucho a los niños. Por eso pronto tendrá uno. Alex habría los ojos y se acercaba a Cathy. Terry pensando en que la felicitarían por que pronto tendría un bebe sonreía, pero el niño le preguntaba,

\- Entonces buscarán a la nuestra. Cathy sonriendo asentía y acariciaba la cabecita de Alex. Luego se dirigía a Terry,

\- No nos iremos hasta encontrarla, no sabía, que ella era mi hermana, necesito pedirle perdón, Terrance.

\- No te preocupes, el mismo investigador que estaba tras de ti, ahora ya sabe sobre ella, y Andrew, realmente mando a todo su personal a buscarla, ten fe, no te muevas, en cuanto sea posible, te comunicare con tu abuelo, si ella regresa se irá con nosotros a verlo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Deseando les siga gustando y tratando de avanzar más rápido, agregamos otro más,**_

 _ **no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios y que aun siguen leyendo esta bella historia**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 16_**

Tres meses después…

\- ¿Sin noticias?

Preguntaba un hombre cabizbajo, con la tristeza colocada en su rostro, la angustia de no saber nada de ella, de no encontrarla, de buscarla por todas partes, investigadores tanto de su parte como también de los Grandchester. Aunque había salido del hospital, el mismo abuelo había contado una historia que nadie anunciaba, la verdadera muerte de su hijo, de su nuera y la desaparición de la gemela de su nieta Catherine.

George respondía leyendo una y otra vez los informes, como si con eso algo se le escapara de su escaneo,

\- ¡Sin noticias! Debe estarse ocultando, al final, usurpo el lugar de una desconocida que se parecía a ella, huía de un ex novio depravado, tenía un hogar de acogida con una pareja de saqueadores, se hizo enfermera y pagaba sus gastos, no tiene deudas, no pide prestado, ayuda a todo el que lo necesite, sin que se lo pidan, al señor de la biblioteca y a su esposa, perdieron a su único hijo y ella los ayudaba con las terapias sin costo, cuido de la maestra del pueblo cuando estuvo enferma y nadie podía cuidar de ella, del padre de Tom, el ex novio, que aseguro a su padre que estaba con ella y que realmente lo había dejado tiempo atrás.

\- Nada nuevo, por lo que veo. Mi esposa continua pérdida y nadie la encuentra, nadie la ha visto, nadie sabe nada, simplemente parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- En el orfelinato, es todavía mejor la información, una pequeña que llegó volando del cielo, se quedo colgada de un paracaídas en un árbol y lo único que sabía es que se llamaba Candy. Se buscó información, pero el abuelo había pagado para ocultar todo y fue contra producente, pues la pequeña no volvió a él.

\- Todo lo que debió haber pasado, aun así… firmo los papeles, ¡es mi esposa, George!

\- mmm… No señor, ella es Candice Woodgate, firmó con un nombre que le dieron después en el orfelinato.

\- Pero es legal, si ella no se hubiera topado con su hermana, jamás dejaría de ser su apellido White y en todo caso, es una Andrew, firmó y se queda de forma legal como mi esposa.

\- También firmó los papeles… y esa noticia de que estaba embarazada, es de su hermana. Uso su nombre para hacerse los exámenes. Qué ironía, ellos reconciliados y felices, mientras nosotros angustiados y sin encontrarla.

\- ¿Nosotros, George?

\- Señor, los niños también se encuentran tristes, su Tía los comunica a diario conmigo, quieren ir al orfelinato donde ella creció.

\- ¡Dios! No puede ser.

\- Imagine, está a unos kilómetros, en el mismo Lakewood, como si el viento hubiera movido el paracaídas y traerla a usted, solo era cuestión de cabalgar un poco y… los terrenos del final del bosque coinciden con…

\- ¿Qué sucede George?

\- Huyo, por el balcón, por el bosque… ¿Y si la están cubriendo? Si las personas que tanto ayudó, ahora la encubrieran, ella debió contar que hizo algo malo…

\- Me voy a volver loco, más de noventa y siete días sin verla, sin tenerla a mi lado, es como… haber conocido la felicidad y dejarla desaparecer…

\- Ella también lo ama, señor.

\- Te juro que no más que yo a ella, te lo juro, George.

En New York

\- ¿Quien es la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

\- ¡Terry! Estoy deforme… mi bebe ocupa todo mi vientre y…

\- Te ves hermosa, mi amor. Mírate, nuestro hijo está ahí, dentro de ti, moviéndose y creciendo, ¡Dios! Que bendición tan grande es saberlo bien.

\- Mi felicidad, a costa de la de mi hermana, como quieres que este feliz, nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, se oculta sin saber que ella es una verdadera Woodgate y si lo anunciamos podrían atentar contra ella, secuestrarla o…

\- No pienses tonterías. No quiero que te escuche el abuelo, sigue recibiendo noticas y casi le pone un altar a su nieta, se sigue sintiendo culpable de haberte protegido tanto y ocultarle al mundo que tu hermana estaba perdida, por creerla muerta.

\- Cada día, cada noche, no hago más que recordarla, tengo suerte de no ser madre de gemelos, ella acepto a esos niños como suyos, se los gano y… la abuela me pide que vaya a verlos, pero… se decepcionan al oírme hablar, saben que no soy ella.

\- Y créeme, me alegro. Esos niños son posesivos, creen que tu hermana es de ellos, que eres la doble falsa y… que aunque eres igual de bonita, quieren a la suya.

\- Son muy bellos.

\- Por supuesto que no, son la clonación del grande ese. Todavía no me saco de la cabeza su imagen y hasta tuve pesadillas besándote con él.

\- ¡Terry! Está sufriendo, además la ama.

\- Sufría mucho más yo, sabiéndote mía, viendo la imagen pensando que estabas con otro, es la peor angustia que puedo soportar. Además, no me agrada, si tu hermana aparece, podríamos llevarla y recuperar su apellido, que pase una temporada con tu abuelo y con nosotros, te aseguro qué pensará mejor las cosas, ese hombre es agresivo, no me parece bien que entre a la familia,

\- Lo mismo pensará de ti. Que arruinaste su boda por la iglesia, que con tu aparición y la mía hicimos que ella huyera, cuando sabía la verdad y aun así ama a mi hermana.

\- No sé, si fuera tan influyente ya la hubiera encontrado, tu abuelo y yo somos Europeos, el es de aquí, conoce todo y puede moverse mejor, si fuera verdad que la ama, no tardaría tanto en encontrarla, ¿que no te encontré a ti en menos tiempo?

\- ¡Tonto! Salí en los periódicos, todas las pistas, en cambio Candy esta oculta, sabe que tomo un lugar que no era suyo y… tal vez, piensa que podemos… meterla a la cárcel o… que le haremos daño. Ignora que es mi hermana.

\- Si, pero si esta en un lugar no conveniente y… la confunden contigo, pueden… pedir dinero a cambio, ella debería tener cuidado, no esconderse, dejar que la encontremos.

\- Mi abuelo no pierde la esperanza de encontrarla, me jura que no se irá a Inglaterra hasta tenerla a su lado, que ya cometió ese error una vez y esta ocasión no volverá a hacerlo.

\- Pobre abuelo, se culpa y se siente tan mal. Terry tomaba asiento y jalaba a Cathy para sentarla en sus piernas, se doblaba para besar su vientre, ya contaba con seis meses de embarazo. Muestra contundente de que un Grandchester venía en camino. Recordaba como tomaron la noticia sus padres, de que ya no serían bien recibidos, que los ayudarían, pasarían administración y apoyo, financiamiento para sus deudas y todos los costos de su falta de ingresos, pero que hasta que pasara un buen tiempo, ellos no los visitarían. Aun con la espera de su único nieto en camino.

Saber que ella esperaba un bebe, que estaba sufriendo por todos esos falsos montajes, que le afectaron tanto, hasta el grado de no descubrir que la joven que había encontrado era su propia gemela, a la que ahora nadie encontraba.

\- Te quedaste serio, mi amor.

\- Vamos a ser padres, Cathy. Estoy preocupado por mi cuñada, sabes bien que se encuentra en riesgo con tu parecido, quien la vea… pueden confundirla contigo y… De solo pensarlo, me preocupa.

\- Creo que es más fuerte. Buena, noble, si lo medito, me da miedo pensar que… te hubiera conquistado, mi amor.

\- ¡Cathy! ¿Estás celosa?

\- No, solo que, cuando pensabas, que todas esas tomas fotográficas eran mías, que no eran montajes, recordaba las tuyas, las que explicabas y buscabas de que montaje la habían sacado. Me angustia mucho no encontrarla, aunque… con esta barriga, no hay temor a confundirse. El tomaba sus labios, no había síntomas, no había mareos, no había nada, ella era feliz, tranquila, su embarazo estaba dándole sueño, mucho sueño, comía un poco más, pero ni antojos tenía.

Lejos de ahí, en un hospital rural, con unos lentes, la señora Carmichael, se sobaba la cintura, su embarazo apenas en tres meses de gestación, no la dejaba trabajar tranquila, tenía poco, pero era un vientre de embarazo de gemelos, no podía comer nada con facilidad, las nauseas matutinas, el agotamiento con el vaivén en el pueblo, el exceso de trabajo y las desveladas continuas, la dejaban muy cansada.

Vivía en una casa de asistencia, compartía comida, contaba con una habitación para dormir y su baño individual. No salía y su trabajo era inmejorable, sobre todo para ese lugar al que nadie deseaba vivir, la soledad y la mayoría de personas arriba de los sesenta años en promedio, en las fechas navideñas, el pueblo era colmado de visitantes, pero después de ahí, regresaban a las ciudades, a sus vidas, dejando a los padres y abuelos que vivían en un lugar donde la cosecha de verduras de varios tipos, era lo mejor que se podía obtener ahí.

\- ¡Señora Carmichael! Vaya a descansar, se ve usted muy mal.

\- No es nada, con un poco de sueño me recuperaré para mañana.

\- Ese embarazo nos tiene a todos emocionados. No habíamos tenido gemelos desde hace más de seis años.

\- Entonces mis bebes, serán bien recibidos.

\- Que lastima que su esposo no viva con usted, estoy segura que sería muy feliz y orgulloso.

\- Lo es. Créame, ya lo es, es un hombre muy feliz y si tengo oportunidad, le llevare a que vea a mis pequeños.

Candy bajaba el rostro recordando a dos pequeños que ya existían y eran tan parecidos a él. Tal vez ahora habría un cambio, pero al menos, si supieran que tendrían primitos, estarían tan felices como ella lo estaba desde que supo que se encontraba embarazada.

Ella se retiraba a su habitación, en el primer piso para no subir escalones. Había solo tres cuartos para vivir y solo ella ocupaba una de las habitaciones de los propietarios del lugar, un par de señores mayores, que ganaban para sostenerse, rentando las que fueron en un tiempo, de sus hijos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Escribiendo, mucho, deseando completar, editar y continuar subiendo más capítulos, pero esta historia, fue más fácil de subir y aquí la tienen,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 17_**

Lejos de ahí… en el mismo estado de Illinois, sin poder dormir, alguien la echaba de menos, cerrando sus ojos, recordaba cuando la tenía en su habitación, unida a su pecho, sudada por haberse amado y suspirando por la pasión que entre ellos se daba. Debió haber sido sincero, hablar con ella, decirle que no le importaba quien fuera, que la amaba, pero él hubiera, no existía y aun podía lamentarse no poder abrazarla y protegerla.

\- ¡Candy, mi amor! ¡Dónde estás mi pequeña! ¡Donde!

Las lagrimas no pudieron ocultarse, una anciana lo observaba con el mismo dolor, aun no la encontraban, había tomado el nombre de su hermana, por orden de ella, sin saber que eran gemelas, ahora, ya nada era igual, aun siendo su esposa, ella se había ido, al sentirse menos y no lo que realmente era, la señora Andrew, el ángel que ellos habían esperado y que ahora, estaba escondida, solo Dios donde.

George se acercaba y ella le hacía la seña para que lo viera, luego agregaba,

\- No puedo creer que no sientas remordimiento, George. Ya te has llevado mucho tiempo, parece que no contaras con recursos suficientes, más me apenaría que fueran los Woodgate o los Grandchester los que la encontraran primero.

\- Ya hemos encontrado una pista, una pareja de la biblioteca, los cuido y… creemos que se comunica con ellos, ya estamos colocando micrófonos, para saber si mis sospechas son ciertas.

\- Si la encuentras, no la ahuyenten, iremos por ella.

\- Así se hará. George salía moviendo su cabeza negativa, meditando que el que iría por ella, estaba despierto y no permitiría que alguien más les ganase el encontrar a su mujer.

Ya por la madrugada, salía con una gabardina, varios autos se enfilaban a su salida, la sospecha llegaba a un pueblo lejano, donde habían vivido los señores Carmichael, y ahora residían en Lakewood, ese pueblo tenía llamadas continuas, en el micrófono la llamaron Candy, ahora por fin sabían dónde se encontraba.

\- Es aquí en Illinois, es un pueblo llamado Cisne, en el condado de Wayne.

\- Ni un minuto más. Ella debe estar con mi familia, no quiero que el abuelo y ese cuñado engreído, me la quiten.

\- No se preocupe. Por eso hemos madrugado, si están siguiendo nuestros pasos, un par de autos se irá para el este.

\- Entonces, ¿estaban siguiéndonos, para llegar a ella? George.

\- Los Grandchester. Ese hombre está loco, desde que se enteró que será padre, ahora quiere a su cuñada, según él, se la llevara a Inglaterra y le darán el apellido que le corresponde.

El investigador del abuelo, comentaba los detalles que William ya tenía, pero no el paradero actual, no se sabía nada de ella.

\- Creo que ellos van más adelantados, señor.

\- Si la encuentran, no me importa quien lo haga, lo que deseo es saberla bien, quiero conocerla, pedirle perdón por haberla olvidado, por creerla muerta, por haberla abandonado a su suerte.

\- Usted no lo hizo de manera intencional, señor. Tomaba aire, nada lo excusaba de su culpabilidad, debió continuar con la búsqueda en su momento, pero el dolor de perderlo todo, el saberse vulnerable, y ahora saber que dejo a su suerte a su pequeña nieta, que más lo necesitaba, sin menor dolor, comentaba

\- Morris, acompaña al señor, continuará con la investigación, cuando tenga mayores informes, hágamelos saber.

En el Rancho de Tom, su padre se enteraba de todo, ya él lo presentía, había visto y tratado siempre a la joven Candy, sabía que no amaba a su hijo, se hacía ilusiones y no paraba de imaginarla siendo su nuera, pero de ahí a la realidad, nunca había sido verdad. Tom jamás había estado con ella en un plan íntimo, ahora estaba casada con otro hombre, que no valía mucho, según Tom. Pero el padre, sabía la verdad, todos lo sabían, se había hecho una boda enorme, de la que en muchos años no se olvidarían, dos novias iguales, una casada y otra casándose, al final ya estaban matrimoniadas las dos, y Tom ya no podía mentirle más.

\- Lo siento ´pa. Ya le dije, no quiero a la chata.

\- La que tú quieras Tom, la que tú quieras, pero elige una y vente al rancho hijo, ya no pudo con todo.

\- Ta güeno ´apa.

Lejos de ahí… en Cisne, parte del condado de Wayne.

El pueblo era chico, no podían llegar todos los autos sin llamar la atención, así que un condado antes, rentaba autos de modelos simples, dejando sus autos en un hotel. William y seis de sus guardaespaldas, junto a George, ya habían ubicado a Candy, pero no la habían visto. El ya no podía soportar un día más sin ella, tenía que encontrarla y al verla en el hospital, sentada, agotada y con la tristeza en su rostro, fue como una daga en su corazón.

\- Señorita, ¿podría usted atenderme?

\- Si señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? Respondía solicita colocándose unos lentes sin graduación. Al levantar la mirada, se encontraba con él. Quien con un rostro serio y de forma derrotada, la miraba esperanzado

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

El se giro tras el mostrador, arrodillándose ante ella, quien no se levantaba de su silla, asombrada al verlo ahí, pidiéndole ayuda,

\- Pequeña mía, te he buscado por meses, mi amor.

Las lágrimas de ella brotaron como vendaval, sin poder hacer nada, dejo que él la tomara de su cintura y colocara su cabeza en su hombro, al tener una rodilla en el piso.

Ella le abrazaba y descansaba su cabeza con él. Pensando que la había encontrado y no le reclamaba, sin más entre sollozos, ella le respondía,

\- Te hemos extrañado mucho.

Al escúchala bien, despego su rostro de su hombro, asombrado por lo que le había dicho. La miro a los ojos, que con solo verse sabía que decían la verdad, preguntando atónito,

\- ¿Quiénes?

Candy se levantaba de la silla y él se hacía hacia atrás levantándose a su vez lentamente, ella le tomaba su mano, la colocaba en su vientre,

\- Vamos a ser padres, Albert. El asombro lo dejaba shock.

Un medico anciano, salía del consultorio, preguntando si había más pacientes. Candy miraba a las sillas vacías y respondía,

\- No doctor. Ya no hay más pacientes, por el momento,

\- ¿Y este señor, Sra. Carmichael?

\- Es el padre de mis gemelos, doctor. Como reacción inmediata al escucharla, este la abrazaba escondiéndola en su cuerpo, besando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda, susurrándole

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Mi pequeña! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

El doctor, levantaba las cejas y comentaba,

\- La embaraza y hasta ahora aparece, que cómodo, con todo lo que ha sufrido su esposa, Sr. Carmichael. Albert al escuchar de nuevo el apellido, se reía. Levantando la barbilla de Candy agregaba,

\- Tiene razón, doctor, soy un nefasto futuro padre, pero sabe, la señora Carmichael y yo, tenemos que irnos de este lugar, tendrá que buscarse otra enfermera, porque esta, es solo mía.

El anciano, con una sonrisa arrugada y ocultando su dentadura, se mostraba satisfecho, porque aunque fuera una enfermera muy eficiente, necesitaba mucho reposo, sobre todo por su futuro parto de gemelos.

Candy bajaba el rostro apenada, temía que fuera a enfadarse, pero la verdad siempre era lo correcto, fuese como fuese, la realidad es que lo amaba, no debía ocultarle algo tan importante, como el hecho de que sería padre. Ella tomaba su pequeño bolso y salía de la clínica, con una mano diciendo adiós, abrazada por el hombre de su vida.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación en la pensión que le daba asilo. Albert entraba con ella, al ver lo pequeña que era, se sentía aprisionado, preocupado, tomaba las cosas y las metía en el bolso que ella poseía, algo llamaba su atención, a un lado de su cama, era un marco que reconocía de su propiedad, al tomarlo, vio que era suya, una fotografía de él que su tía tenía en una de las habitaciones, la tomaba y se la mostraba, ella se apenaba por habérsela traído sin permiso, el sonreía y se iba hasta ella, abrazándola soltaba un suspiro,

\- Temía que me olvidarás,

\- Eso sería imposible, lo sabes.

\- Ahora lo sé. Pero juro que no volverás a separarte de mí. Ella sobaba su cintura, al estar caminado de un lado a otro, tomando sus cosas, él al notarlo, le solicitaba

\- Descansa, déjame a mí hacerlo, mientras despídete de la señora de la casa y… si falta algo que pagar, me haré cargo.

\- Voy al corriente, no debo nada. Contestaba aun temerosa y con sus manos mostraba el nerviosismo de tenerlo cerca, sin embargo para él también tenía esa sensación pero era de ansiedad, misma que no podía controla totalmente, respondiéndole firme y sin sonrisa alguna,

\- A mí, si. Y le tomaba los labios, en un beso suave y anhelado, estando solos en la habitación, deseaba mucho más, pero lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

\- ¡Perdóname!

\- Si te quedas a mi lado, todo estará perdonado para siempre. Pero no vuelvas a alejarte de mi, jamás.

\- No. No lo haré. Yo…

El no la dejaba continuar para tomar de nuevo los labios, de tanto haberlos extrañado, sabía que pronto tendría que contarle todo, pero ahora no, ella era suya y… se encontraba embarazada, su nerviosismo, su tensión muscular, toda ella, necesitaba estar tranquila, de eso se encargaría él.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo fics, por comentar, por la paciencia y por saber que estamos escribiendo... par ti.**

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 18_**

Sentados en un auto, que no era de los que había en su propiedad, ella iba a su lado, dormitando, callada, él le daba sonrisas, eso para ella, parecían cucharaditas de amor, lo había extrañado tanto, verlo era un sueño, deseaba volver con él, sí, pero a la vez quería que no se separara ni un centímetro, lo quería palpar, ansiaba olerlo, y no sabía cómo había podido estar sin él todo ese tiempo, con tan poco tiempo se había ilusionado, enamorado y entregado por completo. Esa necesidad de cuando lo vio, se había multiplicado y se desaparecieron todos y cada uno de los malestares que había pasado, imaginar cuando deprimida se había enterado de su nuevo embarazo, que al menos algo de él continuaba dentro de ella.

Tenerla por fin en sus brazos, embarazada, de gemelos, todo ese tiempo ella fuera de su alcance y con un embarazo tan sorpresivo. Era un regalo más, uno que no tenía en su mente y que lo dejaba colmado de alegría interna. Se notaba ojerosa, cansada, sus pequeños pies hinchados, sus prendas de vestir usadas, desgastadas. Tan sencilla y tan servicial… _\- Señorita, ¿podría usted atenderme?_

 _\- Si señor, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?_... Devolverme la vida, quedarse por siempre a mi lado, no volver a escapar, amarme y dejarme amarla, eso puede hacer por mí.

\- ¿Estas bien, mi vida?

Ella sonreía y abría sus ojos, lo miraba asintiendo y suspiraba de nuevo, como la amaba, por supuesto que la amaba, tanto que no podía imaginar el odio que sentía por aquellos que culpables, mintieron para engañarla y que ella usurpara un lugar, para salir culpada fácilmente de cualquier engaño. Pero se había ganado el premio más grande, si, ella era solo suya y ni una familia descuidad, ni un cuñado abusivos, mucho menos un vaquero ingenuo y manipulador, le quitarían el amor de la que en sus brazos ya tenía.

Llegaban cerca de ahí, donde ahora se encontraban sus autos y cambiaban de lugar. Lo observaba, tomar sus manos y cuidar de cada paso que daba, verlo así tan atento, aun sin vestir como antes, ni portar ropas finas, ni maquillajes o peinados elegantes, la miraba y anhelaba que esa dulzura y ese cariño lo tuvieran sus bebes.

\- ¿Deseas algo de beber? ¿Quieres ir a asearte? ¿Dime lo que necesites, mi pequeña?

\- A ti. Es todo lo que necesito, no quiero nada más, gracias.

Aun con más espacio, en el auto que subían, él la estrechaba más y le hacía la seña que elevara sus pies y se relajara en el asiento a lo que ella temerosa, al no saber si estaban sudados sus pies, solo subía parte de sus piernas.

El camino fue muy largo, un avión era lo que deseaba para llevársela lejos, había una larga distancia aun, al meditarlo, daba orden de hospedarse en un hotel, para el descanso de su mujer y a sus hombres los enviaba de regreso a casa.

\- Señor, está seguro quedarse solo, sin custodia.

\- Si, tomare un vuelo con mi mujer, se encuentra agotada, su estado no es para llevarla tantas horas en auto.

\- Como desee. Nos iremos enseguida.

\- Llamaré a mi Tía.

El hotel era cercano y acorde al aeropuerto, volarían a casa, meditaba Candy cerrando sus ojos e imaginaba las sonrisas de los niños. Cuando les diera la noticia de que pronto tendrían más pequeños en casa, eso la hacía sonreír.

El la observaba serio y callado, sin poder evitar pensando en el abuelo y en el cuñado desgraciado que detuvo la boda, ni que se diga de la hermanita que tenía su mujer, una listilla que había culpado a su esposa de sus mentiras. Pero que gracias a ella, le había traído el mejor regalo de su vida, su mujer, una princesa que según el orfelinato había caído del cielo, que era una niña feliz, que extrañaba a su mami y a su papi, pero que no sabían de dónde venían, las investigaciones no mostraban nada de una niña extraviada, pero era altruista por naturaleza, trabajaba para vivir y regalaba sus horas libres a todo el que la necesitara.

\- ¿Estás cómoda, mi amor?

\- Si, muy cómoda, estar contigo es tan agradable, soñaba que te veía molesto y sufrí mucho pensándote mal todos estos meses, vi los periódicos, la boda suspendida, y como había otra mujer muy parecida, que era una usurpadora de la señorita Woodgate y en otras que me quería quedar con el señor Grandchester.

\- ¡Tonterías! Eres una… Andrew. Mi mujer, fuera de la boda religiosa, te casaste conmigo, Candy, a mí sí me dijiste la verdad, a mi administrador le diste tus papeles, así que, no me mentiste y… no estaba molesto, estaba muy preocupado por no encontrarte.

\- Te extrañaba mucho, te lo juro.

\- Si es la mitad de lo que te extrañe, te creo que hayas sufrido, porque ya había perdido el sueño, no podía dormir sin ti. Te ansiaba tanto, mi vida.

\- ¡Albert!

El la abrazaba ajustándola a su cuerpo, buscando sus labios, besándola con necesidad y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, porque respondía con agitación las caricias que recibía. La habitación era muy cómoda, estaban esperando a que el jet de su esposo llegara por ellos al aeropuerto.

No quería tomar un avión particular, deseaba esconderla pero ella lo ignoraba. Meditaba al verla y rosar su rostro delicado.

En New York con una sonrisa, el abuelo lloraba, el señor Johnson le informaba que Candice Andrew estaba con su esposo, que ya dejara de preocuparse, que pronto estarían con él, que no le informara a nadie para que los señores Grandchester no se alteraran.

\- Gracias, Johnson. Es usted muy amable al informarme, ya no podía continuar con esta incertidumbre.

\- El señor está tratando de protegerla y de decirle las cosas con calma, no quiere que vuelva a huir de ustedes, le dirá despacio la noticia, ella no se encuentra muy bien.

\- ¿Está enferma? ¿Qué tiene mi niña?

\- La encontramos trabajando escondida, con un apellido falso y… se notaba temerosa. Creo que lo mejor es darle un poco de tiempo.

\- El que sea necesario, dígale al joven Andrew, que lo que me pida, se lo daré, pero que la acepte, que la ame, que pagaré todo lo que le haga falta a mi nieta, su fortuna, todo, no me importa nada, solo verla feliz.

\- No se preocupe, señor Woodgate, lo mejor es ir tramitando el cambio de apellido y los papeles, para que cuando le den la noticia, los trámites legales ya… estén finalizados.

\- Lo comprendo, iré con usted, le daré todo lo necesario, dígale a William que mi nieta es poseedora de una gran fortuna y que no la he dado a su hermana aun, que cuente con la parte proporcional de mi niña, pero por favor, que no sufra, no tuvo la culpa de usurpar el lugar de su hermana, es una víctima de las circunstancias.

\- Lo sabemos señor, será usted bienvenido en Lakewood, ahí está la familia del señor Andrew, estoy seguro que cuando regrese ahí podrá ver a su nieta, ella… ama a los niños, se convirtió en una madre para ellos y… legalmente es tutora de los menores, pero con el cambio de apellido, no quisiéramos perjudicar a la familia.

\- Comprendo. Entonces, no es por su fortuna.

\- El señor Andrew no la necesita, usted debe saberlo. Lo que desea es que su mujer este a su lado. Tengo entendido que esas no son las intenciones de su nieto. Al parecer ha informado que desea llevársela a Inglaterra, y eso, no es posible.

\- Solo quiero su felicidad, mi nieta es lo único que me importa, Johnson, deseo conocerla.

\- Entonces, estamos de acuerdo que su nieto es… muy temperamental y… su otra nieta, la puede… asustar un poco, ya sabe, por ese delito que ella cree que cometió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Iré con mi personal solamente, estaremos en Lakewood, comentaré que… veré a los niños que quiere mi nieta.

\- Gracias, señor Woodgate.

Ahí mismo, en New York. En otra parte del hotel donde se hospedaban los Grandchester, este recibía información,

\- Señor los autos se fueron al este, al parecer ya la tienen ubicada, posiblemente se encuentra, en New York.

\- ¿Los autos de Andrew, se dirigieron hacia aquí?

\- Si señor, y está en un hotel, al parecer están protegiendo al señor Andrew.

\- Debe tener información reciente, sino porque se vendría en auto hasta New York. Cortaba la llamada y se iba con su mujer, informándole las buenas noticias.

\- Si amor, lo probable es que… te haya venido a buscar, ¿quedaste con ella en algo?

\- Si, que le depositaría dinero, que le abriría una cuenta, que… ¡dios! No recuerdo que tanto le prometí, pero… dejo todas mis cosas allí en la mansión Andrew, mis alhajas, mis atuendos, todo, de hecho, el personal de Andrew solo tomo las joyas de la familia por orden de la señora Andrew, y empacó todo lo que fuera mío. Tal vez, le gusto mi ropa, eso debe ser.

\- Andrew querrá comprarle todo nuevo, estoy seguro que cuando supo que su mujer no llevaba nada, te devolvió las cosas por orgulloso, pero mi cuñada te elegirá a ti, mi amor. Cuando le digas que son hermanas gemelas, te amara y veras que se pondrá muy contenta por tu embarazo.

\- ¡Una hermana! ¡Oh Terry! Tengo una hermana, mi abuelo dice que ella no se enfermaba, que era muy sana y que fui yo la que se quedó en Inglaterra, porque estuve enferma. Que soy la mayor de las dos. Que nací primero y que ella nació más de veinte minutos después. Cuando la deje de ver en el hotel, ella dormía, confiaba y… le mentimos tanto Paty y yo que, me sentía infame.

\- No digas eso, mi vida, verás que tu hermana te comprenderá. Es posible que se moleste un poco por el hombre tan agresivo que le dejaste como marido, porque al final, se la pusiste en charola de plata a ese hombre.

\- ¿Andrew? ¿Agresivo? Por favor, mi amor, Andrew es un caballero y es muy detallista, eres más agresivo tú, mi cielo. El poco tiempo que lo conocí, se portaba muy bien, me hizo tantos regalos,

\- ¿Regalos? ¡Regalos! ¡Catherine!

\- Los deje allá en la habitación de ella, mi vida. Lo ves, te pones como un loco de solo mencionarlo, esos regalos son para ella. No eran para mí. Cathy le sonreía, notando que pronto habría otro nieto para su abuelo, y que su marido ya mostraba celos por saberlo, porque ahora quiera o no, Andrew era parte de la familia y su bello esposo, parecía un niño cobrando celos por el que pronto estaría en igualdad de circunstancias, sería un nieto más para su abuelo y su hermana, recuperaría con creces el amor que le debían, con gusto ella le daría todo su amor, gracias a ella, había podido solucionar sus problemas, todo se había aclarado, su marido estaba ahí, junto a ella y aunque no deseaba quedarse en New York, sabía que hasta no encontrarla, no podían moverse como lo hizo su abuelo hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Terry estaba cruzado de brazos con un mohín de molestia mirando hacia los ventanales, meditaba que su mujer decía que Andrew era un detallista. Debía comprarle mejores cosas él. Pero al menos no la había tratado mal, no se aprovechó de ella. Eso era algo que debía agradecerle, estaba embarazada desde antes que abandonara Inglaterra y todo eso lo había sopesado sola.

En un hotel lejos de ahí, Candy dormía como hacía mucho no la había hecho, su embarazo había sido dificultoso al inicio, mareos, náuseas, muchos malestares, pero el sentimiento de no tenerlo a su lado, era algo que la entristecía sobre manera. Cuando por fin su temor más grande se había hecho realidad, no fue lo que ella temía, fue completamente diferente, estaba angustiado, preocupado, y la noticia de saber que estaba esperando gemelos, no lo había puesto mal, por el contrario, estaba consintiéndola, cuidándola, amándola, como en sus sueños, él la besaba una y otra vez, ahora era real. De pronto un sobre salto la despertaba y gritaba,

\- ¡No!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Gracias por la paciencia, por la espera y deseando sea de su agrado,**

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 19_**

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué te duele, mi vida?

\- No, nada, fue solo… una pesadilla, creo que comí demasiado.

\- ¿Pesadilla? Ven acá, cuéntame, que soñabas, te vi muy tranquila y de pronto… gritaste.

\- ¿Me vigilabas?

\- Desperté hace rato, si, te observaba, eres hermosa, imposible no verte. Casi se completaban cien días, sin tenerte a mi lado.

\- ¡Cien días!

\- Si, y noventa y nueve noches sin tenerte en mis brazos. La abrazaba posesivo atrayéndola hacía él, recordando la sensación de angustia que tanto estuvo pasando por esas fechas, mismas que solo pensaba lo peor de no poder encontrarla. Ella lo observaba y se preocupaba coincidiendo con los días transcurridos y extrañándolo a él y a los niños. Tenía preocupación al desconocer la salud de la abuela Elroy.

\- Desperté porque… en mis sueños te desvanecías y… no quería que te fueras. Esta fue una constante por varias noches, siempre te perdía.

\- ¡Mi vida! Aquí estoy, a tu lado, no pienso irme a ninguna parte, no, lejos de ti.

\- Gracias, Albert, sé que te mentí y que… no me porte como debía… yo…

\- No fuiste tú, fue tu hermana. Ella me contó todo lo que sucedía, tenía problemas con su esposo, había muchos incidentes, fueron descubiertos tras esta huida, pero en el trayecto se encontró conmigo y me utilizó para darle celos a su marido, de paso, te encontró a ti, y pudiera decirse que fue un cupido, pero por más que lo intento no le veo las alas, solo cuernos y cola. De toda la conversación ella se quedaba solo con lo primero, asombrada por lo que descubría,

\- ¿Hermana?

\- Si, Candy. Son gemelas, ella es la mayor y…

\- ¿Y? ¿Tiene cuernos y cola? Albert soltaba una carcajada y ella sonreía por verlo feliz, era la primera que sucedía desde que se habían encontrado.

\- Sabes mi vida, no quiero perderte, quiero que te quedes conmigo, con mi familia… yo… te necesito mucho, mis sobrinos te adoran y mi abuela, te ve como una hija y está muy preocupada desde que se enteró de toda esta situación. Ella meditaba aun abrazada a él, y reflexionaba cada palabra con suspiros, al imaginar que no la habían tomado como la usurpadora de su hermana, solo habían sido esos periódicos sensacionalistas.

\- Entonces, la señorita Cathy, es mi hermana.

\- Si, mi pequeña. Son gemelas, tu… fuiste lanzada del jet en paracaídas… tus padres debieron salvarte al momento que… sufrieron el accidente.

\- ¡Paracaídas!

Candy recordaba sonreír y volar, ahora lo comprendía, ella no volaba iba cayendo de un paracaídas, le encantaba la sensación del viento de las colinas, tal y cual recordaba y una frase venía a su memoria "Mi pequeño Angelito, se buena mi amor, se muy buena"

\- Realmente, estamos suponiendo. Tu hermana estuvo enferma y se quedó con tu abuelo, y tú, mi preciosa reina, ibas con tus padres. No sé cómo pudiste abrir el paracaídas, o lo abrieron tus padres…

Candy cerraba los ojos, lo escuchaba y veía a su madre cerca de ella, su padre iba atrás, las piezas metálicas salían por varias partes, su padre tenía fuego, su madre trataba de salvarlo empujándola a ella lejos y buscando abrazarlo, ellos se amaban, estaban juntos…

\- ¡Mi papi! ¡Mi mami!

Albert giraba a verla y notaba que ella lloraba, sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, el besaba sus mejillas tratando de tranquilizarla, minutos para suspirar y con una mueca agregaba,

\- ¡Gemelas! Entonces… mis bebes, no son solo por tu genética, sino… también porque yo…

\- ¿Genética?

\- Pensaba que nuestros bebes, eran gemelos porque eran tuyos, como tus sobrinos. Y… me dices que… tengo una hermana gemela, puede que mis bebes también sean gemelos por mí.

Albert suspiraba abrazándola delicadamente, ambos en su cama, meditaban la información que le había dicho, pensaba hacerlo pasado un poco más de tiempo, pero ella necesitaba saber la verdad, no sentirse culpable de una situación.

Sentada en sus piernas se sentía pequeña, aun con dos bebes en su vientre, él era muy grande, se recargaba en su pecho y acariciaba pasando sus dedos por la firmeza de sus pectorales, y preguntaba,

\- Albert ¿Ella está molesta?

\- ¡Que va! Esta más fresca que una ensalada marítima, su marido la tiene consentida y muy feliz, mientras yo, te perdía por tonto, por no haberte dicho que… ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Si, pero no todo, hasta que ella llegó ese día a nuestra boda.

\- Porque no me lo dijiste, te hubiera evitado más problemas.

\- ¿Problemas? Si solucionaste todo con tu llegada, me has hecho el hombre más feliz desde que te conocí, no puedes decir que son problemas, me vas a hacer padre, mi pequeña paracaidista, ¡me harás padre!… ¡y de gemelos! Imagina cuando nazcan y los vean mis sobrinos, ya no me quitaran a mi mujer, ahora pelearan por saber cuál de mis hijos será para cada uno. Ella sonreía imaginando lo que él contaba,

\- ¡Albert! ¡Te amo tanto!

\- ¡También te amo! Y… quiero que… nos den la bendición, que se finalice nuestra boda religiosa…

\- ¿Boda religiosa? Pero si fue enorme, pensaba que había un mundo de parejas casándose. El soltaba una carcajada, tenía razón George, era genuina, tal vez estuvo separada de su familia, pero definitivamente embonaba en la de él. Era solo suya y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara.

Paty llegaba a New York, la familia de los Andrew ya se encontraba enterada de las gemelas y de la oportunidad que tomaron para beneficiarse los Grandchester. Sin embargo el joven Cornwall, observaba a la distancia a Patricia, entrando al hotel de su amiga, bajaba el rostro al saber lo que habían hecho, pero le gustaba, ella solo había protegido a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

\- ¡Hola Paty!

\- ¡Alistar!

\- Extrañe no verte en la boda… ya estoy enterado de todo.

\- Lo siento, se salieron las cosas de control, no fue nuestra intención perjudicar a nadie.

\- Bueno, si hay perjudicados, es su propia familia, tengo entendido.

\- Si, es gemela de Cathy.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Me encantaría.

La pareja estaba en el bar, cuando veían a Terry salir con varios hombres, pero no estaba siendo acompañado por su mujer. Al parecer ella continuaría en el hotel, estaba embarazada de ya casi siete meses. Buscaban a su hermana, y aun no tenían información de ella.

En Lakewood, la llegada del abuelito era todo un alboroto, los pequeños estaban emocionados, pues su nueva mami tenía abuelo también y esperaba verla pronto ahí en Lakewood.

\- Entonces eran gemelas sus nietas. Volvía a confirmar Anthony recargado en un brazo del sillón donde este permanecía sentado, El dulcemente le respondía,

\- Si pequeño. Recuerdo a mi hijo tan emocionado porque tenía dos niñas en sus brazos. Alexander sonriente agregaba,

\- Mi padre también sale en una fotografía con nosotros dos.

\- Si, deben quererlos tanto como quiero a mis nietas, son mi única familia.

La abuela estaba contenta, ya les habían informado que la pareja se encontraban juntos, solo que ellos estaban tomándose su tiempo, a solas.

\- Tome en cuenta que, suspendimos su luna de miel, con esta situación.

\- Supongo que sí. Pero comentan que no se encuentra del todo bien y… deseo verla, conocerla y… pedirle perdón. La abuela se entusiasmaba mirando a sus nietecitos y confirmando lo que ellos pensaban de Candy.

\- Ella es un ángel, es maravillosa, no es por comparar con su otra nieta, pero… la nuestra es mejor. El abuelo apretaba una sonrisa, ya la consideraban de ellos a su otra nieta y la apreciaba tal cual se había educado.

En el hotel, se solicitaba ir a un hospital para subir el avión, sin embargo Candy lo consideraba no necesario y se avergonzaba por ver cuantos detalles y precauciones tomaban. Ella confirmaba que era enfermera y que solo había tenido los síntomas del inicio, que estaba por cumplir cuatro meses, a lo que Albert orgulloso por todo lo que comentaba, sus alimentos cambiaron a mas naturales, no tomaba refrescos, bebía líquidos sin muchos azucares

Por fin pasaban su ecografía y efectivamente había dos bebes en un solo saco gestacional, confirmando por genética de ambos padres. Con más descanso y habiendo excedido en compras y detalles, por fin viajaban, era una pareja inseparable, se amaban de muchas maneras para tener tan poco tiempo de conocerse y de ser esposos,

El avión llegaba directo a la ciudad de Chicago, sus autos ya lo esperaban ahí, el traslado a un jet y este directo a Lakewood. Ella caminaba abrazada de la cintura de él, aunque en repetidas ocasiones Albert deseaba llevarla en brazos, pero ella no se lo permitía. Habían tardado algunos días en comprar prendas de vestir y algunos detalles que le habían gustado para sus bebes.

Al caminar al auto en Lakewood, otro auto ya los esperaba, los pequeños bajaban corriendo y Candy deseaba correr igual, pero Albert la detenía señalando su vientre.

\- ¡Anthony! ¡Alexander!

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Ella aceptaba sus abrazos y notaban que estaba muy gordita, no había cintura como antes y se veía distinta, pero al hablar era ella.

\- Te estañamos mucho, tu abuelito llego hace varios días.

\- ¿Mi abuelito?

Un hombre de cabellera blanca, bigote blanco y con una mirada grisácea, la observaba esperando su oportunidad para recibirla. Albert notaba que se había salido con la suya y su cuñada no estaba ahí, mucho menos su tan especial marido.

Subían a la limosina, ella se sentaba frente a su abuelo, quien le tomaba las manos y no podía aun hablar mucho solo sonreírle.

\- Tío, ¿Va a tener bebe?

\- ¡Son dos!

La sorpresa en el auto no se hacía esperar, ella se escondía ruborizada y apenada por como los niños hacían gesticulaciones de que dentro de ese lugar había dos bebes. El abuelo abría sus ojos efusivamente se encontraba muy feliz, sin esperarlo lloraba emocionado por cómo recordaba la situación a su hijo y a su nuera, cuando supieron que serían padres de dos bebes.

Albert no dejaba de ver al buen hombre que por más que deseaba, no había interrumpido a sus sobrinos. La llegada a casa y todo el guardarropa que entraba en un auto aparte, se extendía por toda la mansión. La abuela la esperaba y apenas verla ambas se abrazaban emocionadas llorando por haberse separado antes de finalizar la boda,

\- Mi niña, mírate, estas hermosa.

\- La eche mucho de menos.

\- Te puedo asegurar que él no dejo de mover todo lo que podía hasta traerte de regreso,

\- Lo siento tanto, yo…

\- Nada, nada. No tienes que disculparte. Ven tu abuelo tiene dos días aquí esperándote. Candy giraba y él la abrazaba mimoso, susurrando palabras cariñosas, llorando emocionado y Candy le besaba las mejillas y por la altura se recargaba cerca de su hombro,

\- ¡Mi abuelito! Cuando Albert me contó algunos detalles, recordé a mi padre, él nos protegió lo más que pudo, salimos del avión, pero la explosión quemó el paracaídas de mi papá y mi madre me empujo y fue a atraparlo, ella gritaba muy fuerte, ¡Te amo! Y él le sonreía tratando se soltarse para que no callera con él, pero tampoco la vi volar conmigo. Ellos… se quedaron en el cielo… fue ahí donde los vi por última vez.

Ambos lloraban y Albert escuchaba por primera vez lo que su mujer decía, la abuela se entristecía por el dolor que fue para ella perder a sus padres. Y el abuelo por primera vez sabía lo que sucedió ellos si salieron del avión, pero no pudieron alejarse a tiempo.

\- Mi mami, fue la que jalaba el cordón y el viento me llevó muy lejos, muy muy lejos.

\- ¡Mi niña! ¡Perdóname!

\- No hay nada que perdonar, he sido muy feliz, aprecio cada día que vivo, no recordaba esto, fue hasta que Albert me dijo sobre el paracaídas que he ido hilvanando recuerdos, uniendo pedacitos de lo que fue, mi padre era un hombre muy guapo, tal vez por eso amo a Albert.

\- Bueno, él era muy alto también hija.

\- para mí era enorme, mi héroe desde que lo perdí.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Candice. Tu abuela materna se llamaba Candice Amelia. Y mi esposa Catherine. Por eso escogieron sus padres sus nombres.

\- Mi papi me decía Candy y mi Mami dijo que yo era su Angelito. Tengo una cicatriz en un brazo, mira es donde me tome del árbol en la colina donde por fin caí.

\- ¡Mi vida! Lo siento tanto, debí continuar buscándote, pero tenía tanto tiempo perdido y me aseguraban que eras tan pequeña que podías haber explotado en el avión.

\- Mi mami me salvo, al principio lloré porque me lanzo muy fuerte de su lado, pero cuando vi que se abría el globo enorme… me sentí muy feliz.

Los niños estaban asombrados, no decían ni una sola palabra, escuchaban que realmente ella había volado y que su madre la convirtió en ángel para que continuara volando, eso era su comprensión y los tenía muy contentos, saber que dentro de ella había dos bebes, los dejaba más que contentos. Julia trataba de llevárselos discretamente, pero ambos solo deseaban estar con ella y por mucho que quisiera que no escucharan la tristeza de la conversación, ambos se aferraban acercándose a tu tío o a ella para escabulliste de ser llevados fuera de su alcance.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo más de esta bella historia, sus comentarios se agradecen con el corazón ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Usurpadora_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo 20_**

La tarde se hacía noche, la comida era relajante, las charlas, por fin solos su abuelo y ella, comentaban los detalles que había sucedido y como Andrew temía que su otro nieto la separara de él, luego confirmaba sobre los cambios de apellido y que ya no podían cambiar su titulo de enfermera, que eso era otro tramite más lento. Ella sonreía, no le importaba, solo se preocupaba al ver lo afligido que él se ponía cada que había algo que no podía lograr.

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo sin usted, pero cuando le vi en el aeropuerto… sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida, su cabello no era todo blanco, ahora lo es.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Creo que si. Creo que, también recuerdo a Cathy. No sé cómo, pero el día que la vi… me desmaye, realmente fue la impresión, pero en mis sueños sabía que ella existía.

\- Ella se encuentra en New York, junto a su esposo. Tienen siete meses de embarazo, pero Terry esta complaciéndola en todo, no me deja que la consienta un poco, la verdad deseaba pedirte perdón, deseaba verte, que ahora no sé si quiera irme de tu lado.

\- No se molestará. Es más, ella comprenderá que te quedes conmigo. Será como… compensarme por haberme hecho pasar por ella, casi puedo apostarlo.

\- ¡De verdad! No importa si me quedo un tiempo contigo.

\- A mi me encantaría, aquí soy muy feliz. La abuela es… muy buena conmigo. Creo que sabe que no tengo la clase ni el estilo que deben tener aquí, aun así me quiere.

\- Tu eres muy bella y… no necesitas tener clase, eres mi nieta, y nada te faltará. La fortuna de tus padres es tuya y de tu hermana, aunque tu marido no la quiera, estará a tu nombre, más ahora que te encuentras con vida. Veras que arreglo todo.

\- Prefiero tenerle a usted. Que la fortuna. No me dará abrazos ese dinero, ni me dejara recordar lo mucho que extrañe a mis padres, en cambio verle aquí, es como si recuperara una parte de mi que ya creía perdida.

\- Hablaré con tu marido, para pedirle que me deje cerca de ti.

\- No es necesario, lo hare yo.

Ya habiendo anochecido, ambos se iban a sus habitaciones, ella observaba que estaba distinta la habitación, pero recordaba que ahora estaba casada, debía estar en la habitación de él, pasaba por la puerta y estaba sola, no se encontraba ahí Albert. Un dejo de tristeza brotaba en su mirada, cuando el llegaba tras su espalda y la abrazaba.

\- Ven mi vida, tenemos una habitación nueva, ya han acomodado y preparado tus ropas, y contigo, las mías.

\- ¡Oh Albert! Pensé que… estaríamos aquí.

\- No. Ahora esta es más cómoda y cercana a los jardines, para que tengamos acceso a la habitación de nuestros bebes en un futuro.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Ya tienes cuatro meses, el tiempo de va muy veloz, sobre todo cuando estamos juntos.

\- Sabes, mi abuelo…

\- ¿Se quedará con nosotros?

\- ¿Puede hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto, todo el tiempo que desee, veré que le hagan su habitación más accesible como la nuestra.

\- El tiene a una persona como asistente.

\- Si, y ya está coqueteando con alguien de nuestro personal, esperemos que le agrade estar en América, es muy Inglés, pero al parecer es del agrado de las damiselas americanas.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Es me ha informado Johnson.

Tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y besaba sus labios, para salir y caminar a su habitación, una que pertenecía a ambos y que ya estaba siendo preparada desde antes, cuando iban a casarse. El guarda ropa no era el que tenía, ni con el que había llegado, no estaban las joyas de su hermana y el peinador era mucho más grande, al ver como ella observaba las cosas, comentaba,

\- Me gustaría devolverle a Cathy sus cosas.

\- Ya estuvo aquí, se las empacamos y se las entregamos directamente. No tienes de que preocuparte, lo que es ves, es solo tuyo.

\- Dice mi abuelo que, ella se encuentra embarazada.

\- Si, su esposo permitió una rueda de prensa, y anuncio siete meses de embarazo, tu hermana salió en una fotografía en Europa, en una revista especial donde anunciaba a su fututo hijo, parece que será niño.

\- ¡Qué bien! Así tendrán amiguitos los niños para cuando vengan a visitarnos.

\- Ellos no sabe que estamos esperando gemelos.

\- No, supongo que… podríamos darles la sorpresa después. Me gustaría mucho que mi abuelo se quedará con nosotros. El iba a hablar contigo, pero, yo quiero cuidarlo, el…

\- Es tu abuelo, por lo tanto esta es su casa.

\- Gracias.

\- Ella efusivamente se ajustaba más a él, al sentir que también deseaba agradecerle que la haya encontrado. Sin embargo, ver llorar a su abuelo, le angustiaba, y pensar en su hermana, la ponía un poco tensa, al imaginarla molesta, por como todo se había descubierto y afectado a su esposo, hasta llegar a la boda.

\- Te noto preocupada, ven vayamos a darnos un baño, me gustaría mucho escuchar tu vientre, saber si se mueven.

\- Apenas los he sentido un poco. Lo notaste cuando coloque tu mano y estábamos en la clínica.

\- Si. Supongo que lo han hecho antes.

\- No. Están muy pequeños. No lo había sentido antes, tal vez se sintió sus movimientos porque son dos.

En New York, no podía dormir, se levantaba entre la madrugada y caminaba, observaba a su esposo dormir, mientras pensaba en la conversación con su abuelo _. - Si hija, estoy en la mansión Andrew de Lakewood, me quedaré aquí un tiempo. - Pero, sería mejor volver a Inglaterra - No, la mansión es tuya, pueden regresar cuando quieran, tu y Terry estarán a cargo de todo allá. - Pero y mi hermana, ¿no la buscaras? - Ya no es necesario, William se hizo cargo. Todo estará bien._ De pronto de su meditación, sintió los brazos de su esposo y ella giro a buscar su mirada,

\- Candy está con mi abuelo. Ya está en Lakewood y el no piensa volver, se quedará con ella.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Solo lo sé. Ella se encuentra a su lado, mi abuelo ahora está muy feliz, lo sentí en su voz, cuando hablamos ayer.

\- Porque no me informó.

\- Tal vez ella no quiere verme.

\- Nos iremos mañana a verlos. No pienses mal, te dije que no me agrada ese tipo Andrew, el debe ser quien no quiere que nos la llevemos, pero ella debe estar en Inglaterra, allá es su hogar, es su casa y… tendrá que ir con nosotros para cambiar sus documentos.

Por la mañana, aun dormía, no quería despertar, pero al no sentir los brazos de Albert de inmediato se levantaba y los buscaba, al no verlo, de inmediato reaccionaba, colocándose la bata y saliendo a buscarlo.

\- Abuela, ¿No ha visto a William?

\- Hija, cámbiate, el debe estar en el estudio, ya son las once de la mañana.

\- ¿Las once?

Avergonzada se regresaba y se daba una ducha, al verse en el espejo, notaba tus cabellos revueltos y como se había salido sin cambiarse. Se peinaba y buscaba vestidos coquetos, algo para verse bien, tomaba el perfume y no le agradaba, buscaba algo, pero nada le gustaba, los vestidos los notaba demasiado laboriosos, buscaba algo sencillo que no le ajustara. Y por fin lograba tener algo para estar holgada, pero no tan bella como quisiera verse. Ya iba a salir, cuando el entraba. Y al verla sonreía,

\- ¿Me buscabas, mi amor?

\- Si, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y…

\- Y no has desayunado, debe estar resintiendo tu apetito.

\- No fue fácil vestirme y… no pude ponerme ni un solo perfume y…

\- Tranquila. Te comparé otros que vayan más a tu gusto.

\- No importa, solo quería que me vieras bonita. El soltaba una sonrisa, le daba de besos por todo su rostro y agregaba,

\- Eres muy hermosa, aun sin perfumes, ni vestidos. Eres la mujer más bella que hay en el mundo, perfecta para mí.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Vamos, tenemos que ver que te alimentes, no quería despertarte y… te veías tan bella dormida, debes haber pasado muchos desvelos, porque no quisiste despertar.

\- Lo siento, si tenía mucho sueño, desperté varias veces en la madrugada, como si… mis bebes se movieran mucho, la realidad es que no se movieron, pero… creo que Cathy está preocupada, no deje de pensarla.

\- Escuche que salieron en jet, probablemente vengan aquí.

\- ¿Pero si queríamos sorprenderlos con nuestro embarazo?

\- Pues, creo que ya nos descubrió, porque no tenían programado ningún viaje y salieron. Un sonido en la puerta los llamaba, y ambos giraban a abrir

\- Señor su cuñada y su marido, llegaron. Se encuentran en el salón. Preguntan por el abuelo, pero el señor salió a caminar con los niños.

\- Ya vamos para allá. Busque al señor Woodgate y a mis sobrinos, hágalos venir al salón. ¡Ah! Y por favor que preparen algo de comer para mi esposa.

\- Si señor.

\- Bien, ya están aquí. Vayamos a verlos.

\- Si se molesta el esposo de mi hermana, por favor, no te enfades, el tenía mucho miedo.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.

Los nervios la tenían tensa, el lo notaba al sentir sus manos cuando bajaban la escalera. Buscaba pasar por la cocina y que tomara algo antes de llegar al salón. Ella probaba nerviosa los alimentos sentada en una silla de una barra, él la observaba delicadamente y servía un poco de jugo, para acercárselo y notaba por fin el temblor en sus labios, porque tenía miedo era algo que le preocupaba, pero no la dejaría ni un minuto a solas con su hermana, buscaría que estuviera el abuelo al menos.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Si. ¿Mi abuelo esta con ella?

\- No, se fue a pasear con los niños, no te preocupes, ya debe estar volviendo. ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

\- La última vez que la vi, ella estaba siendo exhibida en la iglesia como la verdadera y… él estaba frente a ti deteniendo la boda y… ¡tengo miedo!

\- No estás sola, además viene tu abuelo y esperaremos a que el este presente. Posiblemente quieran estar a solas contigo.

\- Por favor, no dejes que me vaya, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

\- Eres mi esposa y nadie te podrá sacar de aquí, sin tu consentimiento. Además si llega a viajar, será conmigo. Tu abuelo quiere quedarse aquí. Ya trajo todos los documentos y hemos cambiado tu apellido Candice Amelia Woodgate, no hay nada que temer. Ya hicimos los cambios y ahora eres tutora de mis sobrinos como yo, además… estamos esperando bebes y voy a cuidarte mucho. Estoy trabajando desde aquí, en casa.

\- Gracias, me tranquiliza mucho.

Al entrar aun no regresaba el abuelo y ella se aferraba a la cintura de su esposo, vio como su hermana se veía muy bien, delgada y con su barriguita prominente de siete meses y medio, un maquillaje impecable, peinado hermoso y joyas acorde. Ella se había dejado el cabello suelto, usaba poco maquillaje, y sus joyas eran diamantes que por más sencillos que fueran eran las únicas que vio para colocarse y le incomodaba no usar algún perfume, solo soportaba el olor de jabón de baño.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Cathy!

Ambas caminaron una a la otra y al darse un abrazo, el vientre de Cathy se movía haciéndolas reír a las dos.

\- Mira Terry, mi bebe quiere a su Tía. Candy tocaba su vientre y lo sobaba con delicadeza.

\- Es un niño y será tan bueno como ustedes. Terry al escucharla sonreía y se acercaba agregando,

\- Espero que no se moleste tanto como su padre y sea tan bueno como su madre. - Candy, siento mucho haberte asustado, yo estoy muy apenado al haber detenido tu boda, no…

\- No te preocupes, ya Albert me puso al tanto. Ella se bajo doblando sus rodillas hasta poner su rostro en el vientre de su hermana. - Hola precioso bebe, soy tu Tía, te estamos esperando. Cuando nazcas tendrás primitos y tu mami te querrá mucho. Cathy al verla soltaba las lagrimas y lloraba con ternura, con ambas manos acariciaba sus cabellos y la ayudaba a levantarse para abrazarla y llorar al tenerla en sus brazos

\- ¡Perdóname Candy! Te extrañe mucho y ya no recordaba nada de ti, pero saberte con vida y parte de mí, me hizo sentir completa. Como si siempre me hubieras hecho falta. Tuve a Paty y la trate como a una hermana todos estos años, pero jamás sería lo mismo.

\- Gracias Cathy. Por todo esto, encontré a mi familia, tengo dos niños hermosos y un hombre al que amo. Ya vi a mi abuelo y recordé lo poco que paso y cómo fue que me separe tanto de todos. Siempre te lleve en mi corazón, lo juro.

El abuelo estaba en el marco de la entrada del salón escuchando todo junto a los niños que cada uno tomaba de su mano, escuchando la bella declaración de amor de ambas pequeñas. Sus nietas. Los niños no se movían, curiosamente estaban quietos en pausa, después de haber estado tan inquietos hasta llegar y encontrarse con ellas.

La reunión fue hermosa, no hubo miedos o temores, todo fue relajado los niños comentaron su amor por ella y como esperaban pronto otros gemelos, misma sorpresa que dio a Cathy y Terry quien no esperaban ese comentario. Luego el abuelo, agregaba que estaba muy feliz con su nieta recuperada y que las visitaría a ambas constantemente, pero por el momento se quedaría junto a Candy, quien la necesitaba mucho y que mientras se acoplaba a su nueva identidad estaría ahí hasta tramitar y si fuera posible, volver a ver nacer a sus bisnietos, tanto el de Cathy que nacería en Inglaterra, como los de Candy que nacerían en Chicago.

La abuela estaba encantada, no podía estar más feliz, Julia su asistente estaba radiante, el asistente del abuelo no dejaba de conversar con ella, agregando que la familia debería estar siempre unida y que el deseaba que el abuelo recuperara el tiempo perdido con su nieta, al quedarse una temporada más para que ella se sintiera realmente una Woodgate.

Terrance al ver que William no intervino en ningún comentario en su contra se mantenía relajado y por fin aceptaba que a su cuñada le había ido bien al casarse con ese hombre. Lo único que si le molestaba es que aun recién llegando ya le llevaban la delantera, con cuatro nietos, dos que para Candy eran adoptivos hijos y para él eran clones de William, como dos bebes que nacerían después de su hijo y que ya esperaban con mucha ansiedad.

Los meses pasaron y el nacimiento del pequeño hijo de Cathy, fue un acontecimiento muy esperado en Inglaterra, las revisas anunciaban su llegada, el padre estaba emocionado por su hijo y su mujer. Mientras que Candy no podía viajar por los cuidados de sus bebes y por los niños que ya entraban a estudios con maestros nuevos en casa.

El viaje de Cathy y Terry a vísperas del nacimiento de los gemelos que esperaban fue aun mejor. Pues ambas hermanas estaban muy unidas en el parto, y Cathy asesoraba a su hermana con cariño sobre el nacimiento y cuidados de las gemelitas.

Un par de hermosas niñas sin cabellito alguno, tan peloncitas como nunca se había visto un par de volutas rosadas eran las pequeñas que William tomaba en cada brazo emocionado, aun con su vestimenta y gorro protector, mostrándole a su madre ambas pequeñas después de una cirugía espectacular, ya que ambas de tanto baile habían enredado sus cordones.

\- Son hermosas, mi vida.

\- Mira, ya dejaron de llorar.

\- Si, es que están escuchando nuestras voces.

\- Esperaremos a que las atiendan para que las vea la familia.

\- Si. Necesito descansar un poco, Albert. No dejes de cuidarlas.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

El bautizo de los pequeños lo celebrarían juntos. Tiempo después ambas hermanas reunidas en Lakewood, celebraban el bautizo de Terrance Graham Grandchester Woodgate y sus primitas Mía Rosemary y Elroy Alexandra Andrew Woodgate.

El evento fue hermoso, Cathy vestía de negro elegantemente, resaltando el traje bello de su pequeño hijo, quien lo bautizaría su hermana. Mientras Candy vestía en un color alegre lima, que resaltaba la belleza de ella y combinaba con los listones de sus pequeñas hijas que apenas brotaban sus ricitos por toda su cabellera y una banda las hacía detenerlos para que sus rostros resaltaran con sus sonrisas peleando por los brazos de su padre. Mientras sus primos portaban trajecitos con bandas y moñitos a juego, con un carrito cada uno para llevar a su hermanita cuando terminara el evento y cuidar de que no les diera mucho el sol. Sujetar sus biberones y conversar con ellas para que su primito, no les robara la atención.

Y tal como la boda de Candy, otra vez el pueblo se volvió a colmar de paparazis así como invitados de alta sociedad, y Tom que ahora tenía a su prometida, la chata. Comentaba que el había sido invitado, pero que no le gustaba la alta sociedad, por eso no quería asistir. La chata ya no estaba tan chata, era hermosa de cabello negro azabache y piel blanca, su nombre Diane y su abuelo le decía de cariño chata, por tener la nariz de taponcito apachurrado, se le había quedado el apodo, pero la belleza de un patito feo convertido en cisne, había dejado al vaquero fuera de sus casillas, cuando esta fue de visita al rancho para pedir la cancelación del compromiso que pedía su abuelo, pero al ver a Tom, ambos coincidieron que no era necesario, que harían un esfuerzo por que la relación funcionara.

El abuelo se quedaba más tiempo con Candy y Albert. Pero Cathy y Terry no le sintieron, con su hijo y sus asuntos de sociedad, apenas y tenían tiempo para extrañar, además sirvieron de pretexto para viajar cada Navidad a ver a las niñas de las cuales fueron padrinos, por lo tanto siempre estaban cerca y cultivando la unidad de la familia.

Tal vez fue una tragedia la separación de las gemelas, pero ahora era una bendición cada que ambas se reunían con sus hijos junto a su abuelo. Quien el clima de Lakewood le sentaba mejor que la humedad constante de Inglaterra, donde iba cada primavera y regresaba con ánimos renovados para cuidar de sus bisnietos por los años que le quedaran.

Candy y Albert, tuvieron un niño años después, pero con los cuidados ella tomo la decisión de operarse para ya dejar la angustia de su abuelo en cada parto. Mientras que Cathy y Terry se esperaron por un tiempo más y tuvieron una niña, ambos bebes muy parecidos a su padre, con una mirada acua marina y una sonrisa radiante como la de su madre, a quien con sus dos retoños decidió ya no tener más hijos para dedicarse a educarlos y ayudar a su padre en los eventos y negocios que ambos tenían.

Los padres de Terry por fin pudieron estar cerca de sus nietos. Los visitaban constantemente, siempre tratando de consentir a los pequeños y conservando ya no un nivel socioeconómico elevado, sino más interesados en ser abuelos, que en conservar un estatus que ya había perdido su interés.

Morris por fin se caso con Julia, ella fue más que feliz cuando el Inglés le dijo que ya no estaban para perder el tiempo en romances de largo alcance. La decisión de cuidarse uno al otro, amarse y respetarse, fue tan placentera como continuar trabajando para los abuelos, quienes gozaban de largas charlas al ver que el amor prevalecía por toda la mansión y sus bisnietos eran más que su alegría. Candy ya no profeso como enfermera, pero al tratarse de los abuelos, era quien estaba al pendiente directamente de sus cuidados, aun con apoyo, vigilaba y consentía como si fueran ambos sus padres, a quienes mimaba con toda clase de detalles para que continuaran felices por muchos años.

No había mayor felicidad que por la que se lucha y espera, para Albert y Candy, su amor fue su constante, tanto en los niños, como en los abuelos y aun con la reconciliación de la familia de los sobrinos, siempre se vio la amabilidad y el respeto como parte de ese amor apasionado que ambos se manifestaban.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, su paciencia y sobre todo por sus comentarios, uno a uno disfrutados por recordar no solo este fic, sino también los ya completados y los que continúan en espera, deseando completarse lo antes posible, sinceramente muchas gracias**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
